<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Thedas to Westeros by PauThide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037300">From Thedas to Westeros</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauThide/pseuds/PauThide'>PauThide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauThide/pseuds/PauThide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost in the fade, Hawke felt herself in an endless limbo never to be free. Until she discovered an Eluvian that transported her to a new world. Although happy to be away from the prison that was the Fade. She quickly realized that she was not entirely human anymore.<br/>She was transformed into a Dragon and doing what she does best. Hawke will be thrown in the middle of the Game of Thrones.<br/>But, Hawke was not the Champion of Kirkwall for nothing. Besides, how will the world react to a dragon capable of doing magic?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A new World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Here is my new project. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I was going to upload Overlord: The Demon Empress in Westeros. But I felt off, honestly didn't like how the last chapters are going. And the history itself, it's not what I intended.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I will take a break from it, for now. I will focus on my other project, and hopefully a month away from it. Will help clear somethings out.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Besides, I have this Fanfic which, I honestly think has good potential. So, let's see how you guys like it. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I will not push the "Rhegar Bashing" Or "Lyanna Bashing" train. But, I believe they were both humans, that made a mistake. So, let's see how it pans out with a dragon on the mixt.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Those who loved Dragon Age would understand many things. I always play the Diplomatic/Helpful and Humorous/Charming Hawke. I have a few more FanFics on my folder too. All about Drago Age and whatnot.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So, the next update it's going to be Wizarding World Overlord, and then, K/DA: The Manager (Smut) See you guys later!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I hope you guys enjoy it.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 1</p><p>Hawke smiled sadly at the sight before her. The never-ending sound of emptiness. The twisted statues and the forsaken land she was in. Hawke wanted to cry, but it was too late for any of that. The Fade was endless, always changing, and because she was there physically, time felt different. Years, months, weeks, days, hours, or minutes. All of that was non-existent here. She did not know how long it has been since she defeated The Nightmare.</p><p>It took all of her power to defeat that thing. But she was victorious. But the feeling of victory became one of desperation and hysteria. Once she realized there was no going back. That she would forever walk the Fade as another lost soul. But after remembering that everyone she loved was safe. That everyone back home would live, well, it was worth the endless suffering here.</p><p>"I am so sorry, Isabela. I hope you forgive me one day," Hawke whispered at the void.</p><p>Hawke sat near the edge of the nothingness. Staring at the flying mountains far away. The strange bolts of lightning she has grown so used to see. The whispers of demons and what else was out there, and the moving islands. Time passed by, or so Hawke felt. Sometimes, she felt <em>old</em>, and other times young. Such a bizarre feeling mixed with the never-ending travels of the Champion of Kirkwall throughout the Fade. But what Hawke felt more than anything was boredom.</p><p>Before, demons would attack her left and right. Pride Demons, Shades, Hunger Demons, Desire Demons, powerful Envy demons even new Fear Demons. It was a perpetual fight for her life. But she defeated them all. And now, things were quieter. They avoid her now. At first, Hawke was glad for that. But then, the more time she was there, wandering, the more she grew bored.</p><p>If she was lucky, a shade or two would attack her. It surely kills the boredom for her. To fight, or use her magic. Hawke learned that most demons were trying to avoid her. Perhaps because she killed a powerful demon such a Nightmare or because they were afraid of her. Hawke didn't know.</p><p>Hawke also realized that her magic felt different from before. Maybe was the Fade itself that was changing her power, or something else. Now, she didn't need to use her staff, although she kept using it. Hawke also learned how to <em>fly</em> to explore more of the Fade. Albeit it was not <em>really</em> flying, it was more like levitate from one island to the next. The Fade was part of her mind, her dreams or so she understood. There was no <em>up </em>or <em>down </em>here if she wanted. So Hawke explored and explored. To the edges of the Fade where no one has ever been before. And she lost herself forever in time and space.</p><hr/><p>Hawke moved from one place to another. Lost in time, traveling without purpose. The Champion of Kirkwall was forgetting things. Like it happened a long time ago. As if her life was but a dream. With that in mind, Hawke sang songs she knew of. And talked with herself, as if she was having a conversation with someone. Perhaps it was because she was going crazy. Or as a last desperate move to never forget who she was.</p><p>"I never paid Varric the money I owe him."</p><p>"But I think I did… Well, Aveline would surely pay for me. Then there is Bethany… I promised to visit her. She is going to be angry at me."</p><p>"Although Sebastian would keep her safe. They looked cute together too. Their babies would be gorgeous!"</p><p>"And poor Fenris. He would never find out how Isabela and I stole his underwear… Well, we were drunk that night. I hope he finds them."</p><p>Hawke whispered to herself, as she <em>flew</em> away with no purpose. Then she saw something far away, a ruin or something.</p><p>The small island with a strange building brought a stop to Hawke's ramblings. The Champion of Kirkwall saw the strange structure, like a small temple of sorts. Curiosity peak inside of Hawke as she flew there. Something new for her to do in that empty place.</p><p>Then she saw it was more like an amphitheater, an incomplete one. Hawke saw that the structure was not like the rest she has seen in the Fade so far. Buildings were desolated or destroyed in one way or another. But the amphitheater was different. It was unfinished. As if they were working on it and then abandoned it. Hawke looked around, and then she saw it. A big mirror in the middle of the unfinished building.</p><p>"An Eluvian?" Hawke whispered.</p><p>The mirror differed from the others she has seen. The Eluvian before her was like a big circle, and it <em>felt</em> different from the others. Hawke noticed strange pieces of paper on the ground. And picking one, she saw it was Elvish.</p><p>"Shit, where is Merril when you need her," Hawke groaned, as her Elvish was not as good to understand what it was written in the paper.</p><p>"Let's see… <em>Harillen… Enansal... Eth… Dareth Shiral…</em> Okay, I don't know what it's… But what it is?" Hawke said, wondering about the big mirror and the strange feeling she was having from it. Then, out of nowhere, she heard a voice calling her. Hawke turned back, ready to fight. But then she saw a spirit. Something she hasn't seen in a long time.</p><p>"<em>Hello there, stranger." </em>The voice was a female, and from appearances alone. She looked like an Elven girl.</p><p>"Ah, hello?" Hawke asked, feeling strange to see a spirit so far away near the edges of the Fade.</p><p>"<em>It's been a while since I been able to speak with someone. Don't fear me."</em></p><p>"Alright… I won't. But, how can you understand me?" Hawke asked.</p><p>
  <em>"This is the Fade. Spirits here are different… I am different."</em>
</p><p>"Different how? From what I have seen, many spirits are more than happy to avoid me."</p><p>"<em>Understandable, you do not belong here. And the Fade has changed you, more than any living creature before. An anomaly never seen before. You are no longer human, but something more. Something we, spirits older and new, and alike, can't identify."</em></p><p>"That's no good to hear," Hawke whispered.</p><p>"<em>But that's good. You are something beyond the limits of the Fade. The magic and everything that is or was. Lives within you. A part of the Fade now lives within you. Incrusted in your soul and mind."</em></p><p>"Wait! Wait for a second what does that even mean?! Are you saying that I am the fade?! What kind of rubbish is that?!" Hawke exclaimed.</p><p><em>"You are not the Fade child. But something alike. A new door, and you are the key and lock." </em>Hawke stared at the strange spirit in confusion, not knowing what to do or say. She could barely keep up with it. For she does not know what does the spirit referred to. For a moment, Hawke regretted arriving here.</p><p>"I understand nothing," she whispered.</p><p>
  <em>"You will, or perhaps you won't. It's irrelevant now. You will have an eternity of questions, and an eternity of answers. There is not a reason for you to worry about time, or in your case. Mortality."</em>
</p><p>"What do you mean? An eternity? I will not die ever?" Hawke asked with an anxious voice.</p><p>"<em>Have you experienced hunger? Or fear of death?" </em>Hawke grew quiet, not saying anything. For a long time, Hawke stopped feeling those things. Hunger, sleep, tiredness. None of that was part of her. And it terrifies her.</p><p>"What am I?" She whispered in fear.</p><p>
  <em>"Whatever you wished to be."</em>
</p><p>"That's... Shit..."</p><hr/><p>Hawke, like always, sat at the edge of the abyss. Staring at the nothingness. The words of the spirit were still deep in her mind. She was afraid now. Hawke didn't know what she was. Or who she was anymore. But she grew tired of it all. She stared back as the spirit was standing still behind her. A part of Hawke felt as if the spirit was teasing her. To annoy her or something.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Hawke asked with a bored tone.</p><p>"<em>Nothing. Just staring at you."</em></p><p>"Ah… Don't you get bored doing it?"</p><p>"<em>Do you get bored staring at the abyss?"</em></p><p>"Point taken."</p><p>Hawke for a few more minutes said nothing. Until she sighed.</p><p>"What are you anyway? A spirit of knowledge? Or something?"</p><p><em>"No. I am a memory. Of the caretaker of this place." </em>Hawke frowned, wondering if she was the same as her. Perhaps she died and now was a spirit or something. She would believe in anything so far. Nothing would surprise her anymore.</p><p>"What is this place, anyway? What it looked half-done?" Hawke asked as she looked around, deciding to do something rather than sit there.</p><p>"<em>This was going to be an alternative road for the Elven people. To find a new home away from the bloodshed. But sadly, the creators never finished it. I am a reminder of that failure."</em></p><p><em>"</em>A new home? What do you mean? Were the Elven losing that hard against the humans?" Hawke asked with a surprised face.</p><p>"<em>No. The humans arrived later. We were fighting among each other. God against God. Brother against Brother. By the time the humans arrived, there was nothing left of the Elven people. June wanted to take his people away from all the bloodshed. So he built this gateway. To a new place, but he could not finish it. My… Predecessor and many others were in charge to protect this place. But… The rapture came, killing them. And so this place drifter apart from the rest of world."</em></p><p>Hawke could only stare in awe for such a long time. She like many others believed that the Tevinter imperium was the one responsible for destroying the Elven people. That they destroyed Arlathan. But to hear that, in fact, they destroyed themselves, was <em>hard</em> to accept. But she felt as if was true.</p><p>"Poor Merrill… If she only knew," Hawke whispered, as she looked at the Eluvian.</p><p>"Where does it lead?" Hawke asked.</p><p>"<em>I don't know. Only June, the creator knows. He could use it once. And for what the memory of that event serves. He was hopeful of what was over there. Something about the green forest of magic. Where small creatures of nature welcoming him with open arms."</em></p><p>"He must have been happy," Hawke said.</p><p>
  <em>"He was. Although he was weak after that. It used a lot of his magic. And he said something about trying to get more power. But that was the last time he ever spoke with the rest of the guardians here."</em>
</p><p>Hawke nodded as she felt a sudden urge to use it. Perhaps she could find a way home, or somewhere else. Then Hawke noticed a tiny figure of a Dragon on the marble holding the huge strange mirror. Now that she was taking her time watching the structure. She could see many figures. Not only of a Dragon but a wolf too. Strange indeed.</p><p>"Could I use it?" Hawke asked.</p><p>The spirit stared at her, and since it looked so <em>translucent</em> it was hard for her to see the face's gestures.</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know…"</em>
</p><p>Hawke stared at the mirror and felt as she needed to try it out. The last time, Merril tried to use <em>Blood Magic</em>. Perhaps it would work again. But Hawke was hesitant at first. The last time, it didn't end well. So she turned to the spirit with the hope it would speak.</p><p>"What do I do?"</p><p>The spirit could only stare at her, and for a long time, the silence was the only company Hawke had.</p><p>"<em>I don't know… Perhaps you could try pouring your magic in there."</em></p><p>"Well, it's not like I have nothing better to do..."</p><p>
  <em>"Good luck."</em>
</p><p>Hawke nodded, albeit reluctantly. She didn't know what she was doing but trying to get a hold of her magic. She <em>tried</em> to pour her magic in the mirror. <em>She had the power of the Fade, right?</em> Hawke thought she could do anything inside the Fade. So thinking as if she was using her staff, she transmitted her magic directly to the mirror. For a few minutes nothing happened until suddenly, the mirror glowed. Hawke smiled at that.</p><p>"Look, it's working!" Hawke yelled.</p><p>Then, as she poured her magic more, she felt as if the mirror was sucking her. Dragging her slowly inside of it. Hawke panic as she was now trying to get free of it.</p><p>"What's happening?!" She yelled.</p><p>
  <em>"The mirror was too damaged… I don't believe magic would have work normally. But you're not normal anymore. So it's reacting the only way the mirror can."</em>
</p><p>"Well, stop it!" Hawke yelled as she was halfway in.</p><p>"<em>I don't think I can do anything about it."</em></p><p>Hawke screamed in fear as she was being taken away. The panic and horror, the dread of dying finally crossed her mind. She wanted to live, and she saw the figure of a dragon. Hawke always wanted to be one. It was one of her dreams. A powerful dragon, like those from history. A Great Dragon.</p><p>It sucked Hawke into the mirror and the last words she heard from the spirit were, "<em>Remember, you are the key and the lock. The Fade of the world."</em></p><p>Hawke felt like falling. She yelled and the only thing she thought about was flying. Like in the fade. The figure of the dragon. Dragons fly, they were powerful. If she was something alike, she would fear nothing. And the more Hawke thought about it. The more she felt heavy and massive. She didn't know, of course, but she was using her magic to change herself. To be more. And since she was now something more than just a human. Her dreams became true.</p><p>Hawke felt as if they pushed her. It was painful. Hawke was disoriented and sore. She suddenly felt weak. And with the last of her strength, she crawled on the floor. Everything was so confusing to her. The light, the sound of a forest, the sound of a small river. Hawke felt as she was nothing and everything. She dragged herself to the water, and with one last push, she saw her reflection in the river. And what Hawke saw stunned her.</p><p>The reflection of a dragon stared back at her. Only to realize it was her all along.</p><p><em>"What the fuck…"</em> Hawke thought before losing consciousness.</p><hr/><p>The soft sound of water, the warm light of the sun, and the melody of birds singing slowly woke Hawke. For a brief moment, she thought she was back home. That soon, Isabela would wake her up. Or her dog. But nothing of sorts happened. Hawke tried to move, but it was <em>hard</em>. The heaviness of her body and how sore it felt was strange. Then she opened her eyes and saw clearly around her.</p><p>It was a forest, a strange one too. With faces on the trees, Hawke, confused by all, strolled to the river only to feel heavy steps. She frowned. She was taller, much taller than before. Hawke then felt something on her back. She panicked, remembering what took place before losing consciousness. She glared at the river and she saw the same dragon face gawking back at her.</p><p><em>"What?" </em>Hawke could only think on that, as she took a good look at herself.</p><p>She had four paws, a long tail with two huge wings, and two pointy horns going backward. Hawke could only stare, baffled.</p><p><em>"I am a fucking dragon…"</em> Hawke thought.</p><p>Her scales were as red as her hair. Her appearance remembered her of an Abyssal High Dragon, but <em>bigger. </em>Hawke saw the strange crystals on her chest and the rest of her lower body reaching as far as the tip of her tail. They were white, like rhinestones. Her eyes were of deep, bright green. Like the Fade itself. And her wings were big enough to reach as far as the biggest tree around by only stretching it.</p><p>"I <em>am a fucking dragon…</em>" Hawke's eyes opened as she saw herself.</p><p><em>"I can't believe it… Andraste massive tits! Holy Maker's dick! I am a fucking dragon!" </em>Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall. The most gorgeous and sexiest red-hair of Hightown and the destroyer of Qunaris was a dragon.</p><p>Then Hawke did the only thing she could do. Sat, well, <em>lay</em> there, while looking at herself in the river and wondered what was going on. Then she turned around and inspected her surroundings. Besides the river, the strange white trees with faces, there was nothing outside of normal. Then she saw it, near a big small waterfall. Hide it away behind the trees and branches. A broken Eluvian.</p><p><em>"So this is where I came from…"</em> Hawke thought, trying to get used to her enormous size as she walked.</p><p><em>"It's completely destroyed… But, I wonder if I could fix it… If I am not dreaming. The spirit says that I am a key and a lock. So, perhaps…" </em>Hawke wondered.</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe I can change my form? What about my magic?"</em>
</p><p>Hawke groaned, not getting used to her gigantic body. Oddly enough, <em>walking</em> in four was easy. Like it was natural to her. Her tail moved to her will too. And her wings, they all feel <em>natural</em>. Hawke exhaled, trying to not get overwhelmed by all of that. First magic, if she was a dragon. <em>Could she breathe fire? Or lightning? Or acid? Like the dragons back home? Could she use her magic as a dragon?</em> Many questions and Hawke would find them all.</p><p>First, magic.</p><p>For hours, Hawke tried to use her spells but with no luck.</p><p>Hawke's first try to use magic was a failure. She was trying to use it, like always. But since she didn't have a staff, it was <em>weird</em> to channel her magic without one. Dragons were magical, or so she read once. Then she tried to spitfire. She wondered how at first.</p><p>"<em>Mm, what about this</em>… <em>Barghhhhh!" </em>She yelled and felt pathetic about it. It was not a way for a dragon to roar or spitfire. She was the worst dragon ever. Deciding to rest and think, Hawke lay on the floor again, playing with the rocks, considering what to do.</p><p><em>"Maybe if I don't think of me as a human, but a dragon. Like, I was trying to use magic as a human with a staff. But I have none of that now. Perhaps if I channel my magic through my body…" </em>Hawke thought, as she once again stood up. She closed her eyes, trying to <em>feel</em> her body. Her Draconic body. To find the spark that would fuel her magic.</p><p>She spread her wings and raise her body. Then she let a roar throughout the skies, forest and rocks. It was powerful, intense, and scary. So much, it even terrified Hawke. It made the earth tremble and taking her roar as an example of just channeling her magic and being in her new body. She aimed to the skies and Hawke could finally feel like a dragon. Fire came out of her mouth, splitting the surrounding air. Scorching it. Hawke smiled at her achievement, but it was not enough. She wanted to learn more.</p><p>And Hawke took her time doing just that. Ignoring what was happening in the world, she arrived in. Because, far away from where she was, in a place of knowledge and learning. Glass candles were burning as they have never burned before. Making a strange old man squeal in joy, as magic as returned to the world.</p><hr/><p>For days, Hawke spent trying to learn as much as she could. To get used to her new body and magic. And so far there weren't many problems for her. Hawke still could not change to her human form, and although it didn't bother her so much. It annoyed her. Then there was magic, Hawke quickly learned that channeling her magic trough her body was <em>almost</em> the same as if she was using a staff.</p><p>Hawke was a Force Mage, and although she was an adept Spirit Healer. Her primary focus was battle. Hawke could use her Arcanes abilities with ease. And so the Elemental spells, too. It took time to get comfortable with her body while using magic, but it became apparent that the only way for her to use more powerful magic was for her to be one with her body. Hawke was a mage with the body of a dragon, and there was no limit for her now. Well, besides trying to get back to her <em>normal</em> body.</p><p>Now, there was the last test. And it was something she wanted to try. After all, dragons fly. The last few attempts of flying, she ended up on the floor in pain as she jumped out of a cliff. Not her smartest idea. So she thought, doing the same way as she does with magic. Hawke spread her wings and moved them up and down. But nothing happened. She felt ridiculous, and that was not something someone should feel when they were a dragon. Again, she exhaled, and channel her magic in her body.</p><p>Hawke thought of the Fade, and how she could <em>fly</em> there. The memories of levitating in the nothingness seemed to work, as she felt herself lighter weighted than before. Using her big and long wings, she left the ground gradually. Hawke's heart skipped faster as she opened her eyes, only to see herself flying about the forest.</p><p>
  <em>"Andraste fucking tits! I am flying! Varric, I am a fucking flying dragon!"</em>
</p><p>Hawke flew through the skies, with a big smile on her Draconic face. The feeling of air caressing her scales, the surrounding clouds, Hawke wanted to cry. After being the Fade for such a long time. The thrill of feeling <em>the air</em> in her body, to see clouds and the sun was something she missed. Besides, she was a dragon now, and she was flying.</p><p>
  <em>"Fuck you, Flemeth! I'm a dragon too!"</em>
</p><p>High in the sky, Hawke's dragon form could see everything more clearly. It was strange, the more she flew the easier it became. And then she saw it. The place where she made her <em>home</em> the last days. An island in the middle of an enormous lake. A good place for her, with any hope she would not get lost. Hawke kept flying, enjoying the ability to see the world from high above. And for a while, there was nothing else but her and the sky. That was until she saw something in the distance. A castle, or something like it.</p><p>The dark walls and the broken towers were proof they abandoned it. Destroyed in time, perhaps. For Hawke, the castle was a sight to behold. Maybe if Hawke was lucky. Humans would be there. It's been a long time since the last human contact, so the possibility of meeting someone delighted her. So ignoring the fact that she was a giant dragon, she flew there.</p><p>
  <em>"Wait for me, my human's friends!"</em>
</p><hr/><p>Harrenhal castle, the black desolated ruin in which the ancient king, Harren the Black, lived his last days before being burned alive within the walls, along with all his children. Held a new owner, Lord Walter Whent. A fairly old man, with the reputation of drinking too much. Still, Lord Whent was a good man. A dutiful husband and dotted father who laughed with his children as much as he could. It was him who organized the name day of her maiden daughter. Inviting every lord in Westeros to his daughter's day.</p><p>Mostly out of courtesy. After all, Lord Whent was the lord of Harrenhal. Still, he couldn't predict such attendance, the moment Prince Rhaegar accepted the invitation. Every single lord of Westeros accepted as well. Even the King and Queen. Lord Whent as his entire family wasted no time to get things done. It could be a day like no other. No matter how much gold he would waste. They would forever remember the tourney at Harrenhal as the biggest party in Westeros.</p><p>And it surely would be.</p><p>It was the eighth day of the tourney and in his private den. The prince of Dragonstone. The crown princes of the Iron Throne, Rhaegar Targaryen, sat down, deep in thought. Never in his life, Rhaegar thought, he would find himself in such a situation. He thought the Tourney would be a great idea for him to secure his power and to get rid of his father, whose madness has grown worse each day.</p><p>Every lord came, and although the <em>Great Lion </em>of the rock was not there. His brother, Kevan Lannister, attended with both of Tywin's children. Something he knew was a <em>bad thing. </em>Since Jaime Lannister. The heir of Casterly Rock was now a Kingsguard. Rhaegar cursed his father's madness. Having the Lannister has enemies was a horrible idea. Still, the Silver Princes sighed. He would have to get Tywin Lannister on his side soon.</p><p>Rhaegar knew soon enough things would change for good… Or bad. Laying in his hand was the Targaryen dynasty. He had a duty to the realm. A destiny… Or so he thought. Thinking of the maiden of the north. The wolf girl, Lyanna Stark, brought mixed feelings to him.</p><p><em>So different. So free and strong. Beautiful as the winter of the North. </em>Rhaegar sighed, feeling tired suddenly. He couldn't think of something else but her sometimes. He was a fool and knew it.</p><p>"My prince, princess Elia wants to see you," the voice of Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning, and his best friend brought him down from the cloud of thoughts Rhaegar was in.</p><p>"Let her in," Rhaegar replied.</p><p>Elia Martell, his wife entered with the same soft smile on her face, she always wears. The Dornish princess was slender but beautiful. There was no denying that. And after two children, her elegance increased. But there was a shadow under her eyes. A lingering feeling of sadness and fear.</p><p>"My prince," Elia whispered with a small bow.</p><p>"Please, Elia, don't speak like that. You don't have to bow to me."</p><p>"I apologize, but after… Being in King's Landing for so long… I don't want to cause troubles for you," Elia said, as Rhaegar's face grew cold. He knew what she meant. His father threatened Elia and his children at every turn. Telling them how they were not dragons, but Dornish filth.</p><p>"Never, you will never cause my problems," Rhaegar said while embracing Elia.</p><p>Rhaegar knew he didn't love her, for now. But he cared a great deal for her. She bore him two children. His beautiful Rhaneys and little Aegon. But she was frail, and couldn't bear more. Something Elia was ashamed of.</p><p>"The Joust is about to begin. Please be careful," Elia said.</p><p>"Don't worry about me. There is nothing to be afraid of," Rhaegar said with a gentle smile.</p><p>However, the princess of Dorne grew quiet, wondering where she could start. For the last days, ever since the mysterious appearance and disappearance of the Knight of the Laughing Tree. Elia could sense something strange with Rhaegar. The out of nowhere interest he had on the youngest daughter of the Warden of the North was unsettling for her. There was something there, and she didn't like it.</p><p>"Please, my prince. Be honest with me," Elia's voice quivered while holding Rhaegar.</p><p>"What is it, Elia?" Rhaegar asked.</p><p>"I've seen the way you looked at her. When she is near you. Lyanna Stark, every time she is near, you stare at her."</p><p>"Elia, please…"</p><p>"My prince, I ask you as much. As the mother of your children don't I deserve the truth? Peace of mind? Do you love me? Feel anything for me?"</p><p>"Elia, I do care for you. You brought my children to this world. I care, I swear it," Rhaegar pleaded with her, feeling pain in his heart at the fact that he couldn't say the words Elia wanted to hear. The Dornish princess only sighed, and leaning forward, she kissed him. A gentle touch on her lips, but no more.</p><p>Elia didn't allow herself to cry or demand him an answer. She was a Martell, <em>Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken</em>. And although, deep inside, the possibility of a mistress arriving in the future was high. Elia never believed it would hurt that much. Especially coming from someone like Rhaegar. But she had a duty to her family and people. She would be Queen one day and must act as one, regardless of her own broken heart.</p><p>"The Seven Kingdoms are waiting for you. I'm willing to give up my life, my freedom, and my love for it. Rhaegar, you are the last hope for all of us. Please, think about it. For our children, at least. Don't do something that could throw everything away. This is the only thing I beg of you."</p><p>Rhaegar only stared at Elia as she bowed and left. Rhaegar sighed, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. Feeling more heavy and tired. Even now, he couldn't think of anyone else but <em>her</em>. Lyanna Stark and her bright smile. And it was at that moment that Rhaegar felt everything crashing down on him.</p><p>"Forgive me, Elia. Please, gods, forgive me," the Silver Prince weep in shame.</p><hr/><p>Elia feeling drained and despondent walked to the platforms where she <em>would</em> watch the end of the Joust. Hopefully, Ser Barristan would knock some sense on Rhaegar.</p><p>Elia saw one of her ladies-in-waiting and friends sitting by herself at the edge of the stands, glaring at one of the Stark with sorrow and yearning. <em>It seems as if everyone has a broken heart today</em>. Elia thought as she approached her.</p><p>"Ashara, please sit with me. Let us share our sorrow together," Elia whispered, holding Ashara's hand.</p><p>The Dornish girl with purple eyes smiled at her but looked down in shame. Something Elia noticed.</p><p>"What is it? What happened, Ashara?" Elia asked.</p><p>"I have done something disgraceful. I brought shame to my family and myself."</p><p>"Oh, Ashara… What did you do?" Elia whispered.</p><p>Ashara didn't reply, but Elia could see the looked of Ned Stark and Ashara. It was enough for Elia to understand. She should have known. Elia knew Ned has been dancing with Ashara almost every night. Taking long strolls near the river. Ashara was blushing all the time, smiling all the time. It would only take a night with too much wine for them to do something like that.</p><p>"Ashara, it's fine… Everything would be alright. Ned Stark is an honorable man from what I heard. He would take responsibility for you, if… Something happens," Elia whispered, holding the hand of Ashara who did her best to not sob in front of everyone.</p><p>Ashara knew it was the truth. Ned was different, he was an honorable man. They promised each other. And it was not the wine that made her give her maidenhood to him. It was love. But she was afraid still. If her brother discovered, Ned <em>dishonored </em>her before marriage. The repercussions of something like that terrified Ashara.</p><p>"I know… He will take care of me. I know he will," Ashara replied softly.</p><p>"He better," Elia whispered as she saw the joust starting.</p><p>They all watched as the last two contenders face each other in the joust. Prince Rhaegar against Ser Barristan Selmy. There was tremendous excitement from the common folk and nobles alike. <em>Would the best knight of the Seven Kingdoms defeat the crown prince? Or will his honor stand in the middle of it? </em>Few knew the answer. Someone as honorable as Ser Barristan would never lose willingly.</p><p>Few could see, high on the stands, how the King glared at his son with suspicion and resentment. The long unwashed hair, and long nails. Let an unrestricted view of how far Aerys has fallen. <em>The Mad King</em> a name that few to say in his face. Aerys licked his lips, getting excited about the joust. Perhaps if his son died now. He would never fear a rebellion. <em>Traitors, all of them. A dragon only needs servants… Slaves.</em> The madman thought, ignoring the look of his sister-wife, who wanted to be anywhere else but there.</p><p>And with the sound of a trumpet, the joust began.</p><p>Rhaegar charged fearlessly at the senior knight, whom he respected a great deal. The first tilt came, and both could evade each other strike. Everyone looked in awe, as the second one came and ended like the first one. Charge after charge, and both of them never fall.</p><p>But as the last tilt came, Rhaegar strikes first, making Ser Barristan lose balance as he tried to evade it. Only to take the bait as Rhaegar trusted harder with his lance. Throwing Ser Barristan out of his horse. Everyone cheered at the Silver Prince's victory.</p><p>Elia sighed in relief as she saw Rhaegar win. The cheers of the common folk prove how much they loved him. Rhaegar had everything to become one of the best Targaryen kings. He had the drive, the love of the people. The respect of the nobles. He was gentle and intelligent. Everything was perfect. But as Rhaegar strolled on his horse, holding the crown of love and beauty, Elia felt dread running through her body.</p><p><em>Don't do it. Not in front of me, please gods. Please Rhaegar. </em>Elia prayed as Rhaegar approached the Stark who were all looking at him in confusion. Elia could see that even Lyanna was gawking at him, as he lay the crown on her hands.</p><p>"My lady, I see no one but you more worthy of this crown."</p><p>Elia's heart clenched as a dagger encrusted deep inside of her. Ashara was holding the trembling hand of Elia, as behind them. Elia's oldest brother, Oberyn, was seething mad at such an insult. And he was not the only one thinking along the lines, as for every single person watching could only whisper among themselves. <em>The prince ignored her wife, for a younger girl.</em></p><p>Lyanna felt everyone looking at her. She was in shock. For a brief second, she glared at Elia. The pain in the Dornish princess eyes was palpable, the shame, and grief. Lyanna felt the world stop, as she could only mumble <em>Thank you, my prince</em>. Lyanna felt his brother staring at the princes in anger, and she knew Brandon. He was a hothead and would do something stupid if she does nothing.</p><p>But as she was thinking of something to say. The whole place went <em>quiet</em>, but it was unnatural. Then, a powerful blast of air appeared from nowhere. It ripped the banners of the many houses from their places. Everyone didn't know what was happening. They were all standing up, trying to find a refuge from the relentless wind. But as they were moving, a huge shadow blocked the sun. They all stared at the sky, and what they saw froze each one of them.</p><p>A tremendous roar, loud and powerful, was heard. Splitting the air as it flew by. They could all see now the <em>thing</em> flying about them. A dragon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Westeros new guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Here is the next chapter! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And holy molly, these chapters are long! Longer than any of my other fanfics!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic. I will update another chapter, then jump right into Boku No Overlord! Stay tune!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ah, yes, Dragon Age dragons are far more powerful than the ones in GoT. I will expand more on it soon! </strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 2</p><p>High above the clouds, the roar came, bringing everyone to a full stop for what they were witnessing was something out of a dream. A massive dragon has appeared. Everyone went crazy as they ran for their lives. For the first time in hundreds of years, a dragon made Westeros tremble. Knights drop their swords, bannermen threw their banners, and ladies cared little for the gowns as they crawl in the mud to get away from such a beast. Few stayed, freeze in horror, or because they were just mesmerized by the appearance of the dragon.</p><p>"Lyanna! Run!" Brandon yelled, he had his sword out. A part of him knew a sword was no matched for a dragon of that size, but he didn't know what else to do. Lyanna was on the ground, looking at the dragon in awe. The giant dragon, the song, the tales of it. It was real, and standing before her.</p><p>"Lyanna, seven hells! Listen to me! Run!" Brandon yelled as he picked her up from the ground.</p><p>"Brandon, a dragon…" Lyanna whispered.</p><p>"No shit!" Brandon replied.</p><p>"Where the fuck is Ned?! Benjen?!" Brandon looked around and saw his brother holding Ashara in his embrace, as he was trying to get her up too from where she was. On another day, he would have been proud of his little brother's bravery to get the girl he loved out of danger. But now, he wanted him to run. Luckily, or not so much, he saw his father and Benjen helping some other people, who fell out of the booths by the wind.</p><p>"Stark honor," Brandon groaned at the sight of his family helping others.</p><p>They weren't the only ones trying to do something. On the other side, Robert Baratheon was doing his best to push people out of the place. But his mind was sorely focusing on one person, and it was his betrothed.</p><p>Robert showed little care for his family, his sole focus was on Lyanna. He saw her on the ground, as her brother, Brando, tried to help her. Robert feared for his beloved Lyanna and rushed to her help.</p><p>"Lyanna, thanks the gods! Are you hurt?" Robert asked while trying to assist. Brandon sneered at him, not liking how the Baratheon lord was touching his little sister.</p><p>The eldest of the Stark children knew the reputation of the young lord of Storm's End. Brando himself was a <em>free</em> and <em>wild</em> man. So he could see how bad of a match up was for Lyanna. Still, instead of pushing him away, Brandon decided to not start a fight right now. No, when there was a living fire-breathing dragon above them.</p><p>"She is fine," Brandon hissed, as Robert ignored him.</p><p>The powerful wind suddenly threw the three of them away. They felt as if something slammed into their bodies, pushing them meters away from the stalls. Lyanna, being the smallest of the three, flew with more strength, hitting herself on the shoulder as she fell off the stalls, knocking the ground in an awkward position. The pain came crashing down as she could only scream.</p><p>Lyanna knew what must happen. It was not the first time she has felt something like that. <em>I dislocated my shoulder!</em> Lyanna wailed.</p><p>"Lyanna!" Robert jumped down from the stalls, as Brandno was still trying to get up from since he hit himself hard in the head.</p><p>"Are you alright?! Are you hurt?!" Robert exclaimed.</p><p>"The fuck you think?! That I like to scream in pain?!" Lyanna yelled.</p><p>Robert may have found the reaction of Lyanna hilarious any other day, but now, he could only stare at those gorgeous grey eyes with tears of pain. He gently took Lyanna in his arms, trying to not bring more pain to her.</p><p>"Stop! It hurts!" Lyanna cried, Robert hated to look at her in such a state, but he needed to get her out of that place.</p><p>"Sorry, Lyanna. I hope you forgive me for this," Robert said as he carried Lyanna in bride style.</p><p>Robert, being a tall and muscular man, had no problem carrying the young girl in his arms. He felt happy deep inside, Robert truly wanted to prove he could be an honorable man. That he could <em>be worthy</em> of Lyanna's affection. Lyanna feeling the muscular arms around her and watching that <em>stupid</em> smile on his face regardless of everything going on. Couldn't help herself but laugh.</p><p><em>Stupid, so stupid. He is truly an oaf… A stupid oaf.</em> Lyanna thought small smile, a tender smile.</p><p>The dragon flew over them again, roaring with the power of a thousand trumpets. Breaking the silence with a hammer.</p><p>Then, as if things weren't bad enough, the dragon roar one more time. Making everyone clutch their ears by the sheer power of it. The earth itself trembles, and for a moment they felt as if the sky itself was falling.</p><p>Elia, like the rest, was on the ground, while her brother was embracing her.</p><p>"We have to get you out of here, now!" Oberyn said as he pushed her up, but as he did that, the dragon flew above them. The burst of wind was powerful enough to push them away. The wind practically threw Oberyn away at least 5 meters aside from his sister. Crashing down hard in a near wall.</p><p>"Brother!" Ellia cried while trying to walk to him.</p><p>"Elia!" The princess of Dorne saw Ashara yelled at her, as she was being held by Ned Stark.</p><p>From what Elia could see, Ashara was limping. Clearly, something happened to her leg. The honorable Ned Stark was there, helping his beloved all the way. But besides that, Elia's friends seemed fine.</p><p>"Princess! We need to go!"</p><p>Elia's body was having problems as well. She wanted to stand up, but her legs weren't responding to her. The fear she was feeling was making her body unresponsive. They helped her out, as Elia was trying fiercely to stand for herself. A part of Elia was thanking the gods for leaving her children back at King's Landing. Something she knows. Queen Rhaella was doing as well.</p><p>"My brother, please help him!" Elia pleaded.</p><p>Ned, even afraid, did just as told. A few meters away, he could see the moving body of Oberyn as he was trying to move on his own.</p><p>"Princess Oberyn! Are you alright?!" Ned asked while trying to get him up.</p><p>"Yes, I have worse," Oberyn groaned, clearly faltering.</p><p>The four of them moved away from the Joust field or tried. Then all of them felt as if something bigger than a mountain landed behind them. The shadow itself covered the light of the sun. They could hear the deep inhalations of something immense. As if the time stopped, the people who wanted to run couldn't because the fierce gaze of the dragon would not let them.</p><p>The Stark, The Tullys, Lannister, Tyrell, Baratheon, Arryn, Martell, and Targaryen families were all watching from different points, the monstrous dragon before them. Horrified and bewildered by it. They weren't expecting to see such a thing today of that; they were sure of it. But now that it was before them, they could only stare at it and pray to the gods for it to be a dream.</p><p>From appearances only, the dragon was nowhere near as legends, songs and tales describe them. The dragon before them was different. Completely different. It had four legs, strong and sturdy. The dragon scales were of a deep red, like fire from the sun itself. Two long backward horns, and they looked elegantly on the dragon for an unnatural reason. But the most outlandish thing about such a dragon was the strange shining stones covering the dragon's lower body, from the chest to the tails.</p><p>Like diamonds or gems, shining by themselves, hypnotizing everyone.</p><p>For the Targaryen, however, the dragon was something either a good thing or a bad thing. Since it was hard to understand where did the beast in question came from. They have sighted no dragon since the fall of Valyria, or since the last of the Targaryen dragons. A small one who died at an early age.</p><p>They keep all the skeletons as a reminder of their power. Or the past prestige. But now, before them, a new hope emerged, or perhaps a new calamity, depending on the person. But no one was more thrilled to see a dragon than the Mad King himself. He pushed his way through the stalls, ignoring the calls of his sister-wife. Or his Kingsguard. Aerys was smiling like a small child, strolling to the gigantic beast.</p><p>Balerion <em>The Black Dread</em> was the last of the greatest dragons from Valyria. Aerys has seen the skull many times, too many times. It was a gigantic beast, and the thought of his ancestor, Aegon the Conqueror, riding it and burning his enemies to ash, brought a twisted smile on his face. Aerys now has his own Balerion. His own dragon and he would use it as his ancestors did. To burn down his enemies.</p><p>The dragon itself was of the same size as Balerion, perhaps even bigger. From head to tail, he could guess it was around 130 meters. It barely fit in the courtyard of Harrenhal. And it was as tall as the Braavos Titan, around 40-50 meters tall. Truly, what a sight for Aerys.</p><p>Aerys smiled with trepidation as he walked to it. But his son stopped it.</p><p>"Father, it's dangerous!" Rhaegar exclaimed as he approached, trying to stop him. But Aerys didn't listen to him, or anyone for that matter. He had his goals.</p><p>The poor kingsguards were having a hard time dealing with everything. They swear an oath, and they would keep it. But if it comes to choose between saving the king or the prince. They would choose the prince. Barristan himself next to his sworn brothers were trying to convince their king to fall back. But with no success.</p><p>"My king, please!" Ser Barristan Selmy pleaded, as the rest of the Kingsguard did the same. They were looking at the dragon with sword in hand. Not knowing how much it would work against it.</p><p>"Leave all of you! The Targaryen will rule once again, with <em>Fire and Blood!</em>" Yelled the Mad King.</p><p>Rhaegar was getting frustrated as he saw nothing work. Then he saw how the dragon hasn't moved at all since it landed. It was only <em>glaring at them.</em></p><p>The dragon mesmerized Rhaegar as much as everyone, perhaps more than his father. But deep inside, knew that if what they say about Targaryen was true. About they taming the dragons, just like their ancestors did. The thought of his father having a dragon was not something he wanted to think about. Rhaegar had read many times how the Targaryen of old would <em>claim</em> a dragon by sheer conviction. Like a farmer would to a wild horse.</p><p>The Targaryen had the power to do so, just like the Dragon Lords of old Valyria. Now, however, Rhaegar did not know how it would work. He doubted it would be just like sitting on top of the beast and hope for it to accept him. Especially since the older the dragon, the more willful it becomes.</p><p>"You will be my resurrection! Burn everyone! Burn them all!" Aerys screamed, showing to all there the madness in his eyes. Elia, with the rest, only stared as the madman was trying to command the dragon to kill everyone there. To listen to such words, the absurdity of it all was horrendous.</p><p>Aerys practically crawled to the dragon. He looked so small next to the giant paw of the beast. With the vile and heinous face of madness Aerys had, he spread his arm, screaming to the dragon.</p><p>"BURN THEM ALL!" Aerys yelled, and then everyone saw how the mighty dragon spread his wings. Those gigantic wings, and for a brief second. All of them were expecting the worst. The fire engulfing them in endless suffering, or something. But nothing of sorts happened, instead. They saw how the dragon had leaned forward to meet the king face to face. It was at that moment when Rhaegar could see intelligence in the dragon. Not like an animal, not like a beat. But as if it was a person.</p><p>Then it came, something no one expected to happen. Never in their life.</p><p><em>"Fenedhis Shemlen,"</em> the dragon spoke with a deep voice, as if two people were talking at the same time. An echo covered in power, resonating with the dragon's colossal size. And another one, softer, as if a female was talking from behind the echo. Regardless of how it sounded, everyone stood there utterly shocked by it.</p><p>"It spoke…"</p><p>Funny enough, they weren't the only ones shock by it.</p><hr/><p>Hawke, the dragon in question, was surprised to hear her voice like any other. But what shocked her was the fact she was speaking Elvish.</p><p>
  <em>But I don't know Elvish!</em>
</p><p>Everything was not going according to her plans. To the unplanned plans. Hawke admitted she got lost in the thrill of seeing humans. Hawke learned too late how much her size and sheer weight could cause trouble for them. The moment she saw people being thrown away by the wind, her long wings were causing. Hawke could only lay down on the ground, hoping she didn't cause too much damage to them.</p><p>The red-haired girl from Kirkwall wanted to make peace with them. And find more about where exactly she was. Hawke still didn't know with exactitude what she was going to do. Repairing the Eluvian was an option, but Hawke had no clue how to do it. Then again, even if she fixed it. <em>What would be the point?</em> She would only return to the Fade. And Hawke wanted to stay away from it for now.</p><p>So, for now, her focus was on learning where she was. Then Hawke would think about what she would do.</p><p>However, Hawke did not expect to speak in Elvish. But then again, Hawke did not foresee to be a giant dragon.</p><p>"You spoke… The dragon spoke?" Hawke glared down at the small people who were all looking at her.</p><p>"<em>Yes, I spoke…" </em>Hawke replied, but her words again came out as Elvish.</p><p>"<em>Makers breath, why I'm speaking in Elvish?" </em>Hawke loudly said, even though she was thinking in her mother's tongue, every time she spoke, it was only Elvish. She tried hard to say something in the common tongue. But no matter how much Hawke tried, every word was Elvish.</p><p>Everyone could see the dragon speaking in a language they have never heard, but it was clear the dragon was speaking to them. Perhaps it was a good thing they didn't understand Hawke. Since she was cursing loudly. But for them, the words were gentle in nature and mystical.</p><p>Rhaegar only stared at the ground, hearing him talk. It was clear the dragon was trying to communicate with them, but it was unsuccessful.</p><p>"Have any of you hear anything like it?" Rhaegar whispered at the kingsguard next to him.</p><p>"Never…" Ser Arthur replied.</p><p>Rhaegar felt stupid asking such a thing. None have heard anything like it before. There has never been a speaking dragon in history. Never. Then it struck Rhaegar. A possibility. He was going to do something risky, but it was worth the shot.</p><p>Rhaegar approached the dragon slowly, ignoring everyone else. Aerys seemed frozen in time. It was strange, like something stopped him. None cared for the King as of right now. Not even the king's kingsguard.</p><p>Elia and the rest of the audience only stared at whatever the prince was going to do.</p><p>"Do you understand me?" Rhaegar asked with a loud and slow tone. Then everyone saw how the giant dragon slowly nodded.</p><p>"By the seven… He understand," Rhaegar heard Barristan said, but he was to focus on said dragon.</p><p>They didn't know how it pleased Hawke was to see a smart person. Although she should have thought on something similar before crashing whatever party was going on there.</p><p>"My name is… Rhaegar Targaryen, of House Targaryen. Prince of Dragonstone, heir to the throne of the Seven Kingdoms, and blood of old Valyria. We are not your enemies."</p><p>Rhaegar said with a more confident tone, as everyone again waited for the response of the dragon.</p><p><em>"House Targaryen? Seven Kingdoms? Blood of Old Valyria? Never heard of them, so I am truly in another world. Thankfully, they aren't my enemies, and this prince seem smart enough to no run away screaming. What do I do now?" </em>Hawke thought for a brief second before being interrupted by the sudden scream of the King.</p><p>Hawke gave a slight bow to the prince as she would to someone from royalty. That action alone was enough for everyone to see that the dragon did understand them. And have a clear understanding, of nobility. They thought it was impossible, but the proof was before them.</p><p><em>Could the dragon be a god? One of old</em> Valyria? Rhaegar thought. So far he would believe everything since there was no reason for him to deny it</p><p>Aerys snapped back to reality. He was still having difficulty accepting that a dragon could communicate and understand conversations. Still, for him, it didn't matter. The only thing that matter for Aerys, was that the dragon was here. He only needed to tame it.</p><p>"Enough! You will listen to me! Look at me!" Aerys yelled as Hawke was starting to get annoyed by the madman.</p><p>"Yes, exactly! I am blood of old Valyria! From the greatest civilization in the world! I am a Dragon Lord! You are my slave! Obey me! Obey me!" Aerys screamed, making everyone nervous, especially when they heard the dragon let a small grumble. They were right to be scared since Hawke was angry.</p><p><em>"Slave? Slave?! I'm no one slave!" </em>Hawke yelled in anger, remembering the horrors of Tevinter slavery. The horrors Fenris endured. But she was also furious at the thought of a madman leading a kingdom. Hawke figured out that if the white-haired man was a prince. Then, the person next to him was his father. They both looked alike a great deal.</p><p>So, in anger, Hawke raised her paw, and Ser Barristan and the rest of the Kingsguard did what they thought not too long ago. They grabbed prince Rhaegar and dragged him away. Everyone stared in horror at the strange light coming from the dragon paw. Then a bolt of lightning came. The power was so big that Aerys Targaryen. The King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the first men ceased to exist. There was nothing left of the King. Nothing, not even blood or bones. Only a few pieces of clothes, and the crown.</p><p><em>"Dirthara-ma,"</em> they heard the dragon said, and even though they were not capable of understanding, what does it mean. They knew it was an insult.</p><p>King Aerys was dead. The mad king was no more. Rhaegar, and his mother Queen Rhaella, who was watching everyone from a safe distance, both were not sure of what they should feel. A dragon came from nowhere, threw a bolt of lightning from its hand, and killed the king. <em>What should they think?</em> Everything was ridiculous.</p><p>Whatever they wanted to feel, they realized that it's better to flee and think of that later. They do not know if the dragon would go on a rampage. Ser Barristan was going to drag Rhaegar if needed, he would not let the last hope for the Targaryen dynasty be thrown away.</p><p>But Rhaegar was having none of it. His father should have known better than to disrespect a dragon. There would be time to <em>mourn</em>, but now, he couldn't let a dragon leave.</p><p>The kingsguard and everyone had another idea. So, for the first time, Ser Barristan and the rest disobeyed the prince and dragged him away from the dragon.</p><p>Hawke, however, had another opinion. The Champion of Kirkwall could admit that in her anger she could have destroyed any possibility of having a <em>neutral</em> relationship with the humans in the world she arrived in. Hawke was not about to be this world <em>Archdemon</em>. Besides, it was not like she could apologize for something Hawke was not entirely sorry for. But she realized how the knights of the prince were dragging him away from her. No matter how much he yelled at them.</p><p>Hawke thought about what she should do.</p><p><em>Should she tried to stop them?</em> <em>Should she try to make amends?</em> Hawke killed a king, after all.</p><p>
  <em>Shit, I hope I didn't screw things out. Let's lay low for a while.</em>
</p><p>Hawke thought she could let things calm down for a while. The last thing she needed was to have an entire kingdom over her, trying to kill her. So, with a loud sighed, she rose again to the skies and disappeared from everyone's sight. Hawke does not know how good of an idea that was.</p><hr/><p>It took only a fortnight before Westeros as a whole knew about the Red Emerald Dragon, as they called him now. And everyone knew now that the Isle of Face was the dragon's home. A simple thing to figure out, since many times, the witnesses could hear the roars of the mighty Red Emerald Dragon coming from the island. They also saw multiple times, how the dragon would fly away for days, traveling through Westeros only to come back there.</p><p>The towns of Whitewalls, Crossed Elms, Lake Town, and Briarwhite were on edge. Besides Harrenhal, those were the closest towns to the Isle of Faces. It took the word of the new king, Rhaegar Targaryen, to calm the people of Westeros. <em>As long as people keep their distances from the dragon home. He would harm no one. The Isle of Faces is out of boundaries until further notices.</em> Those were the words of king Rhaegar.</p><p>For a while, everyone feared for the worts until they realized it was true. Another fortnight passed, and the near towns became an attraction for anyone who wanted to see the Red Emerald Dragon.</p><p>The rumors grew more, and even people from Essos visited those towns, to see if it was true. The nobles couldn't let such attraction go to waste. So they charged for the <em>privileged </em>to see the dragon. Without knowing, Hawke became an attraction.</p><p><em>But for how long would the lords of Westeros tolerate such beast? </em>Only time would tell.</p><p>At King's Landing, the newly crowned king sat down with the small council. Rhaegar wasted no time getting back to work. There was a lot to do. Thankfully, his father, although mad, was not as reckless a ruler as many in the past. There was a debt growing, but not something crippling for the Iron Throne.</p><p>Some nobles grew richer thanks to his father, but again, not something he couldn't deal with. Among many other things, the Seven Kingdoms were not in any imminent problem. Well, besides the dragon that was.</p><p>Rhaegar looked at his council. Fresh faces were there, and so older ones. Tywin Lannister was there, wearing proudly the symbol of his <em>new position</em>. Or rather, an old one. Rhaegar knew Tywin Lannister was a dangerous man, but he needed him on his side more than ever. There was the fact that his son and heir Jaime was still on the Kingsguard. Something Rhaegar knew would change.</p><p>With Tywin back as the Hand of the King, things would go more smoothly. There was Pycelle, someone whom Rhaegar did not trust at all. But the old man was smarter than people realized. The act of a stuttering fool was a pathetic one, but it worked. Still, he was the Grand Maester for something. Still, Pycelle was deep in the pocket of Tywin Lannister. But for now, they were on his side. For now.</p><p>Varys was another one who was still working for him. Rhaegar kept him close since he was the best spymaster there was. Right now, he needed many eyes everywhere.</p><p>Rhaegar surprising many people got new members too. Since he needed people on his side, he sent a letter to Dorne, inviting Doran Martell's younger brother to be the Master of Laws. Oberyn showed his disdain for him. Just like Elia, the Martells have not forgotten what Rhaegar did at the tourney. Rhaegar suspected the only reason Oberyn accepted was to protect his sister from the likes of Tywin Lannister. And to make sure, to keep an eye on Rhaegar.</p><p>Regardless, it would work well for Rhaegar, they would help him only for Elia's sakes, and that was fine for him. He was still searching for a new master of Ships but he would keep searching for someone loyal.</p><p>And last, Rhaegar took Jon Connington as the master of coin. Not necessarily because of his ability with numbers, but because of his loyalty to him. And that's what Rhaegar needed now more than anything. People loyal to him on his side.</p><p>"Any news for today's meeting?" Rhaegar asked with a sigh.</p><p>"More news of the… Dragon, your grace. My little birds say the Red Emerald Dragon was last saw flying above Highgarden. Scaring the Tyrell family, and Lord Tyrell," Varys said with a tight voice. Still, not liking the idea of a dragon <em>with magic</em> flying around.</p><p>"And there was any problem?" Rhaegar asked, but he already knew the answer.</p><p>"None at all, your grace. The dragon seemed <em>amused</em> by the screams of Lord Tyrell. But leave afterwards, I don't doubt it would return to the Isle of Faces," Varys said.</p><p>"Your grace, I must advise precaution with such beast. Letting a creature like that free, it's asking for a calamity to happen!" Pycelle said.</p><p>"I agree your grace. We must stop this creature to cause more troubles," Tywin said with an icy voice.</p><p>Rhaegar narrowed his eyes, already know what those two were planning. The thought of a dragon on the power of the Targaryen again frightens them. Like many others in the Citadel, of that, Rhaegar was sure.</p><p>"Lord Tywin, so far the dragon has caused no problem. Why we should bother doing anything?" Oberyn said with a lazy voice. But the eyes of the Red Viper of Dorne were sharp as steel. It surprised Rhaegar to hear Oberyn said something like that. Perhaps Oberyn, like him, hoped a member of the Targaryen could tame the dragon, no doubt his nephew or niece, and not him.</p><p>"A beast like that shouldn't be allowed to roam free!" Pycelle exclaimed.</p><p>"Afraid the Targaryen could hold a dragon, Grand Maester?" Jon asked with not so friendly voice.</p><p>"It's about safety, nothing more," Tywin said, looking at the prince of Dorne with cold eyes.</p><p>"Afraid of a dragon, lord Tywin?" Oberyn teased.</p><p>"My lords, my lords. Enough," Rhaegar said, with a tired voice.</p><p>"I understand your worries, lord Tywin, but there is no way for us to <em>kill</em> a dragon of that size. Even with a hundred scorpions. Then there is the fact, this dragon. It's not like the ones we know about. This dragon understands us, it speaks. And have magic," Rhaegar said, making everyone grew silent.</p><p>Pycelle scoffed at the idea of a talking dragon and magic. But just like the rest, he couldn't deny the fact presented to him. Half of the lords of Westeros were at Harrenhal. Everyone was a witness to the magic and the speech of the dragon. It was impossible to deny it.</p><p>Worst of it all, at the Citadel, the glass candles were on fire. Just proving magic has returned. The debates going there were hard to miss. Half of the maesters were on the side of learning about the dragon speech and magic, while the other half wanted to avoid such a thing. Some Archmasters would have a meeting soon, to discuss what to do about the dragon.</p><p>"For now, we can only let it be. I know, the dragon would harm no one, unless provoke. That's why, I would like to keep people away from the Isle of Faces," Rhaegar said.</p><p>"I apologize, your grace. But that would be rather difficult. My little birds tell me about the new bets, around the towns near the island. A hundred silver stags for anyone who travels to the island and set foot there. There is one about a hundred golden dragons for anyone who brings emerald of the dragon chest. However, I doubt the veracity of that one," Varys said smiling.</p><p>King Rhaegar wanted to smash his head in the table, at the stupidity of the people.</p><p>"Send ravens to the lords, tell them to stop any attempt of traveling to the island," Rhaegar said.</p><p>"Yes, your grace."</p><p>Rhaegar nodded as he felt tired. And the day was only the beginning.</p><p>At noon, Rhaegar went back to his chambers. He needed to rest, but then he saw prince Lewyn Martell, the kingsguard in charge of protecting his wife and children. And next to him was Ser Barristan Selmy. Both were just outside of his chambers. He sighed, knowing who waited for him there.</p><p>"Your grace," both of them said, but prince Lewyn sounded harsh.</p><p>"Elia is waiting for me, then?" Rhaegar asked they nodded.</p><p>"Would she ever forgive me?" Rhaegar asked before entering.</p><p>"My niece, has a big heart, your grace. But she is hurt, deeply hurt and betrayed," prince Lewyn said.</p><p>"I know… I apologize, prince Lewyn, I hope to make it right," Rhaegar said, leaving behind the rest of the kingsguard.</p><p>Rhaegar entered and saw Elia sitting on a chair, looking outside the window. The looked of tiredness, the hurt was palpable in Elia's eyes. So much hurt, Rhaegar could see. It was until a few days ago. That he understood, what has he done. The pain he has brought to her. Elia did not deserve such misery.</p><p>"Elia…" Rhaegar whispered.</p><p>"You should spend more time with Rhaenys, she misses you," Elia said, still refusing to turn to see him.</p><p>"Where are they?" Rhaegar asked softly, walking to her.</p><p>"With your mother, now that she is no longer queen. She looks more alive than ever. Like they lifted an enormous weight out of her shoulders. I can't imagine how awful it was to be Aerys wife for all those years. But now she seems happy. It would do her good. Stress is not good for the baby. Also, Rhaenys is playing with Viserys, and little Aegon. He is growing so fast. You should spend more time with them, they miss you."</p><p>Rhaegar only stared with sadness in his eyes. Elia didn't even acknowledge his presence, and her voice sounded so empty. So detached from reality. He kneeled before her, taking her hand with trying to make her look at him.</p><p>"Elia… Please, look at me."</p><p>"Why?" Elia only asked.</p><p>"Please, Elia forgive me."</p><p>"Why did you give Lyanna the crown?" Elia asked with pain in her face.</p><p>"Please, forgive me..."</p><p>"Why did you do it? In front of everyone? Why did you shame me before all the Seven Kingdoms? Me, your wife. Your queen. The mother of your children," Elia finally said, as tears run through her cheeks.</p><p>Rhaegar would not deny his infatuation with Lyanna. He still thought of her, but seeing the pain in Elia's eyes. The hurt he has brought to a gentle soul like her. It was unforgivable. He could hear the words of her mother, Rhaella, the day they got back from Harrenhal. Even if there was a dragon around, taking the attention of everyone. It didn't hide what he did. And his mother reminded him, the duty of a king. To be better than his father.</p><p>Rhaegar took days for himself. To push the desires for the wild-girl of the north. Lyanna was about to marry soon, there was no reason for him to bring chaos to Westeros. He would be better than his father. The Seven Kingdoms deserved better, his children deserved better, Elia deserved better.</p><p>"Elia, please forgive me for the pain I have caused you. Forgive me for the shame, for the hurt," Rhaegar softly said.</p><p>"Forgiveness?" Elia laughed painfully.</p><p>"Please, Elia, can you believe me? I'm so sorry for hurting you... For all of it. There is no excuse for what I did... Please, forgive me."</p><p>"Sorry, your grace. But I can't believe you…" Elia saw those deep purple eyes. Those eyes she fell in love with. It hurt to look at them.</p><p>"Elia, I swear to you. That I will not stray from our marriage. I will prove it to you, every day. Give me a chance, to earn your forgiveness. That's all I ask, no more. Just one more chance."</p><p>Rhaegar kissed Elia's hand tenderly. Elia wanted to scream, to slap him, but she loved him. Even after all the hurt, she cared for him. Elia missed his tender kisses, his arms around her in the night for more than a month she has been staying in separate chambers. Refusing any physical contact with him. Rhaegar has respected the <em>cold </em>treatment. The boundaries set by Elia and today was the first time Elia has even spoken with Rhaegar at all.</p><p>"I begged of you, Elia." Rhaegar pleaded.</p><p>Elia stared at him, those dark eyes searching for a lie, for anything inside of Rhaegar. Elia's lips trembled, as she chokes on tears. She hated to look like a weak woman. But she does love him. So much it hurt.</p><p>"Just one… Rhaegar, just one. I can't have my heart broken again. No more pain," Elia whispered.</p><p>"I swear to you, by all the seven gods. With my life, I will not dishonor you again," Rhaegar said while kissing her deeply.</p><p>Elia exhausted mentally could only reciprocate the kiss. Enjoying her husband's lips. "Stay here, with me." Rhaegar whispered as they went to bed, for the first time in months.</p><hr/><p>Hawke lay on her back as she stared at the dark night. The stars are so different from the ones in Thedas. Hawke was melancholic, as she thought of her home. Being a dragon was fun and all, but she was alone. There was no one she could spend time with. Hawke missed her friends, her family, her Isabela.</p><p>After weeks on end, Hawke spent her time not only traveling through the continent known as Westeros but also practicing her magic. She was getting more used to her massive body. Although she was still trying hard to change form. Hawke couldn't understand why she could not do it. <em>What was she missing?</em></p><p>Hawke let a loud sigh as she rolled over the grass and fallen trees.</p><p><em>"Roll, roll like a piece of cinnamon roll~ Roll, roll repeatedly until you fall~" </em>Hawke sang loudly. She did not care that her voice sounded so weird, or that the words she was saying were Elvish. She just got used to it now.</p><p>She stared at her body, and saw her big belly. Her big dragonic belly.</p><p>"<em>I have a fat stomach… And fat tail. Why did the maker make me so fat?" </em>Hawke wailed as she moved her big tail around. If someone could see her now. They would see an enormous dragon rolling around, crushing rocks and trees all over the place.</p><p>Hunger, sleep, those things were not part of her anymore. Hawke wondered if she could eat if she wanted. But then again, <em>what does a dragon eat?</em> <em>Would she need to hunt a few cows to test? </em>Then there was dreaming. Hawke has tried to sleep multiple times. But she does not dream. It was strange not to dream. But now that Hawke thought about it more clearly. The whole speaking Elvish. No hunger, no tiredness, perhaps everything was linked somehow.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe everything has to do with being a dragon? Or perhaps it's me? I was trying to get back to my form, my human form. But the spirit said that I'm not a human anymore. Then what am I?</em>
</p><p>Hawke stared at the sky one more time. The silence of the night was enough for her to close her eyes and force herself to sleep. She would think about what to do tomorrow. Hawke has to explore more, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Dragon Lady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Here it is, another chapter going up! </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The next update is going to be Boku No Overlord.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>See you guys later! </strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 3</p><p>Such was the peace, the comfort in Hawke’s mind she forgot for a second she was floating in the water. The reason for her current activity was that Hawke wanted to wash her body. She was always an incredibly hygienic person. And although she was a dragon. A big one, it didn’t change the fact; she needed to clean herself. And since there was a vast lake surrounding the isle, Hawke immersed in the peaceful lagoon. Taking her time to relax and enjoyed the feeling of peace.</p><p>Bath time has been always one of Hawke’s favorite pastimes. It helped her reflect and meditate.</p><p>And there was a lot to think about.</p><p>Hawke has been exploring as much as she could. She was trying to draw a map on her mind, from the mountains, rivers, and grassland. However, it was easier said than done. Hawke was still having troubles trying to feel the scale of the world she was, the continent of the so-called Seven Kingdoms.</p><p>Hawke traveled north and reach some mountains. Those mountains and ranges reminded Hawke of the Frostback Mountains. There were some villages and an enormous castle on one mountain. It was impressive; it was just like Skyhold, but more <em>elegant</em>. For a few more days, she explored the mountains, trying to get a hold of the vast chain of peaks and how far north were they. She reached a sea, but Hawke could see more islands far away and many ships traveling farther north. So, there was more land up there.</p><p>Hawke hasn’t explored more of the North yet. But she would.</p><p>Then Hawke traveled south, and she discovered green fields. Vast and long, with hundreds of farms, vineyards, and acres. Just like the Hinterlands and Southron Hills in Ferelden. There were more cities and towns there than in the north. So Hawke realized how fertile the land must be.</p><p>Hawke arrived at what she considered was the most important castle in that region. It was an outlandish keep at that. Not that it lacked in any form of defense. It was a big and sturdy castle, but the number of flowers, trees, golden fields and whatnot around it made it silly in Hawke’s opinions. Easy to burn by any adept mage. Still, she could see the beauty in it. Hawke could still remember the looked of the nobles there when she got <em>too close</em> to the fortification.</p><p>Hawke, with all honesty, was not looking to cause a commotion. But she would be lying if she said that the reaction of the fat lord who was drinking wine with all his family was not a hilarious one.</p><p>Nevertheless, Hawke needed to travel more. So she flew away from the castle, making sure to apologize in the future for the wasted wine.</p><p><em>“I wonder if I could get a map. It would make things so much easier for me. I could see where I am exactly and how big the Seven Kingdoms truly are.” </em>Hawke thought with an exhalation. Numerous birds were resting on her horns, and some ducks were chasing her during all that time. </p><p>As if she was a mother duck.</p><p><em>“I should I got East now? Or west? If I could change the form, at least I could try to find a map somewhere. Mm, what should I do?”</em> Hawke considered as she slowly dragged her gigantic body out of the water.</p><p>Hawke would travel east since there was little she could do now. She needed to gather as much information as she could. There was also another concern growing inside of the Champion of Kirkwall. So far, she does not know if magic existed in the world. Until now there were no Circles of Magi here. A good and a bad thing, in her opinion.</p><p>No templars and no crazy mages. That was always a good thing.</p><p>Hawke also hoped no dragon hunters appeared. Cassandra Pentaghast was still hunting Hawke’s mind. Hopefully, nothing of sorts would occur. The last thing she needed was a group of dragon hunters trying to skin her alive.</p><p>Hawke was about to expand her wings when she felt a presence nearby. A small murmur, melodious and barely audible. Hawke stared at one of the strange trees with faces. She has been cautious to not destroy them. There was something strange in those trees. The faces carved were unique, and she wondered what would they meant. Hawke approached one of the trees and listen closely, hoping it was her imagination.</p><p>For a few seconds, she heard a buzz. Small and distant. Then nothing.</p><p>Hawke grew curious about it. If she has learned anything so far, it’s that trees with talking faces could be useful. Hawke thought about Xenon of the Black Emporium, and well, it was not a talking tree technically. But an old noble who wanted to live forever and ended up barging with a witch. And well, he ended up asking for immortal life, but not immortal youth. The years went by and ended up as a living, mummified version of himself. The last time she visited him, flowers were pouring off him, as he was becoming a tree himself.</p><p>Now that Hawk thought about it, it was a horrible analogy.</p><p>Regardless, those trees were something she needed to observe. However, for now, she would return to explore, hopefully, she would find something.</p><p>Hawke spread her long wings and soared up to the clouds. To the sky.</p><p>The Champion of Kirkwall saw how the people below looked at her. Hawke was curious of what they were watching her in such a way, every time she passes nearby. Like they were in awe or something. It made her feel <em>pompous</em> since Hawke knew she was an impressive dragon. Her good friend, Aveline, would have hit her in the head already. But Aveline was not here, so Hawke being the smart ass she was sometimes.</p><p>Let a large and mighty roar. So everyone could see her majestic figure soaring through the sky.</p><p>It worked since everyone viewed the giant dragon hovering above them. Hawke would need to be careful. She may grow to enjoy being watched with wonderment.</p><p>Hawke, however, was ignorant of how people actually see her for. Some people were truly in awe of the Red Emerald Dragon. But to others, the dragon was something frightful.</p><p>Nevertheless, every single person in Westeros thought the same. From the lowest of the common folk to the high lords. Dragons were back.</p><p>Hawke flew high above the clouds, loving the feeling of the air and sun on her dragonic face. Her eyes stared below her as she continued to fly. Hawke saw the fields and hills, and she was trying hard to draw a map in her mind. Hawke sighed, trying to make sense of a piece of land without names, coordinates or knowledge was hard. Still, no one could say Hawke was incapable of doing it.</p><p>So far, Hawke used the small isle she took as home as the center of her exploration. In the North were immense mountains and precipices, on the South vast greenfields, and countless farms and towns. So, if she was correct, on the east would be more land or coast. If that was the case, she would only need to travel West to see if she reached another coast or more land. Hawke truly hoped she was right. Because if she was in the middle of an extensive continent with no coast on either side, she could use it for navigation. Well, it was going to be hard for her to explore the landmass.</p><p>Hawke for a few long hours flew, watching town after town until she saw a coast at the distance. Watching such a view, Hawke couldn’t hold down her joy. She let a powerful roar as she stared at the coastline stretch for miles.</p><p>The Champion of Kirkwall traveled near the coast, paying attention to every detail. Thankfully, she was flying incredibly high. So observing everything became easier for her. Hawke then saw a lot of boats and ships traveling in the same direction. Then, using her dragon sight, she could see what she thought was a bay of ships, then a city. A big city, bigger than most she has seen so far in the world.</p><p><em>Perhaps is the capital?</em> Hawke thought as she flew closer.</p><p>Hawke would be careful to not cause as many troubles as last time. The red-haired mage from Kirkwall learned that moving her wings too abruptly was not the best idea. It would create those explosions of pure air. Now, she moved them just slightly, and let the wind do the rest.</p><p>She approached the city with care, of course, not that it mattered to the people around the city. For them, a giant dragon was flying above them. Hawke inspected the city, and for a slight moment, she gaged at the smell of it.</p><p><em>“Andraste tits! What is that horrible smell? It smells worse than the Gallows, and Lowtown combine!”</em> Hawke exclaimed in her mind. As she flew over the city, she saw three big sites with unique buildings. One was a cathedral of something, not as beautiful as the Grand Cathedral in Orlais, but close enough. Then there was a ghastly place, a blasted ruin. It was a tall building, with fallen walls and columns. Such a gruesome place, with a horrible history to tell.</p><p>Hawke then saw something in the ruins, a spark of something she recognized well enough. Then another one, and more. Hawke landed in that place. She took extra care to not destroy anything, since with her overgrown size, was not fit to land in such a place. She was too big, way too big for such a place.</p><p>It looked like some kind of mausoleum or dome.</p><p>From the broken roof, Hawke peered her head inside to see what was inside the forgotten dome. To see where those sparks of light were. There she saw a flash of lights. Small and drizzle imitating the walk of men. To Hawke’s surprise, those lights looked almost like spirits from the Fade. But it confused her, there was no rift here, or so she thought.</p><p><em>What could it mean?</em> Hawke thought as she stared at the spirits.</p><p>
  <em>“Kill those creatures! Kill them!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do not let them alive! Kil them!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No more dragons! No more Targaryen rule!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wait, look at the roof! It’s falling down! Run! Arhhh-!”</em>
</p><p>Hawke listened to the echoes of the spirits, intrigued by what those lost souls were recreating. Then screams of horror surrounded the place as everything fell. Later, a roar was overheard. Hawke could swear she could recognize the sound. <em>But could it be? Dragons?</em> If that was the case, she was happy to know that. Since for her, it means that the world she was in could have magic. If any. But it was not enough, she needed to learn more.</p><p>Then there was the whole spirit thing. The only way for someone to see spirits was if a rift opened nearby. Or if the fade was incredibly thin in the area. But even if the Fade was weak, there was also something poking holes in the Veil. But Hawke was not sure she could see any artifact capable of doing something like that in the area.</p><p>Hawke was not a Fade expert like Solas, the bald elf from the Inquisition. But she knew a thing or two.</p><p>Hawke wondered if something connected the Fade to this world. But then again, if that was true, she would feel it. Perhaps that Elf god reached this place by using something more than magic. However, there was no way for her to know-how.</p><p>
  <em>You are key and the lock. The Fade of the World.</em>
</p><p>The words of that estranged spirit resonated in her mind. <em>“Could I be the one poking holes in the Veil? Or perhaps… There is no Veil in this world. Then, my presence alone triggered the spirits, make them visible for me. If that is the case, could I be the Fade of this world?</em>” Hawke thought deeply.</p><p>Hawke groaned, feeling a headache coming. She was finding more questions than answers.</p><p>Hawke sighed while she ceased looking inside of the dome. She stared outside and saw the last building across the hundred of buildings. On the last hill, the bigger one, there was a castle. A red one, and moderately big, but not the biggest one Hawke has ever seen.</p><p>She thought the king must live there. Perhaps that strange silver-haired prince was now the king.</p><p>The sound of people screaming in fear brought her down from her thoughts. She should have known better by now. Humans were easy to scare. But no matter, she would leave now. Hawke <em>carefully</em> raised her wings and left the dammed ruin. She was about to leave and explore more of the coastline. Until she felt a strange <em>nudge</em> toward the red castle. Curiosity peaked in Hawke’s mind as she flew towards the castle. Perhaps she would find something there, just like she did on the dome.</p><p>Hawke encircled the castle, looking for the perfect spot to position herself without damaging the castle itself. She knew how royalty could be. If she ruined the castle, she would have to pay for reparations, and she didn’t have any gold. Thankfully, there was a ridge she could lean on. So, with that in mind. Hawke took her time to <em>adjust</em> herself on the hill. Half of her body was inside of one courtyard of the castle, and the other half was outside. Hawke’s long tail reached the ocean, and her long and enormous wings covered the entire slope.</p><p>The castle looked so small next to her.</p><p>Hawke was trying to locate the <em>sensation</em> she felt a few seconds ago. The only thing she was seeing was a garden and not a pretty one.</p><p>The Champion of Kirkwall cursed as her colossal head didn’t allow her to <em>scrutinize</em> in more detail.</p><p>Then, as she was about to leave, she heard a faint gasp. Moving her head just slightly, she saw a few people in the corner. There were two females, one with silver hair and purple eyes, and another one with deep dark hair and the same dark color in her eyes. They were beautiful in Hawke’s humble opinion.</p><p>Hawke smiled at them. Of course, the smile of a dragon was less than pleasing for the normal person. If they could even call the showing of teeth, bigger than a spear a smile.</p><p><em>“Well, hello there, my charming ladies. Leandra Amelah Hawke at your service,”</em> Hawke said in a flirty voice. Of course, the words came in Elven and it didn’t have the same impact on the ladies as Hawke expected. Since, for those two ladies, the words were coming from an enormous dragon in a language they didn’t know.</p><p>Hawke then saw how the dark-haired beauty was holding a baby in her arms, and two little kids were hiding behind both of them.</p><p><em>“Oh, kids, I love kids! Make’s breathe. She is so cute! Hello there!”</em> Hawke said as she saw the prettiest girl ever.</p><p>The girl had a cute chubby face, with two big purple eyes full of curiosity rather than fear. The hair of the girl was dark, just like the woman protecting her. But there was a part of the hair of the little girl that was silver. The girl had a small silver braid, making her look more adorable in Hawke’s opinion.</p><p>Besides the pretty little girl, there was another kid with silver hair. He too was looking at her with interest rather than fear. They were two beautiful kids. If Hawke was in a human form, she would kiss their chubby cheeks, repeatedly. Hawke always wanted kids of her own. Even though she was not interested in the opposite gender. She always wanted to have babies. Hawke always squeals with joy at the sight of babies, small kids, and Mabaris.</p><p>Hawke cursed the Maker for making her a dragon. She couldn’t touch those cute chubby cheeks.</p><p>As she was watching those cute little children, Hawke noticed something <em>off</em> in them. She couldn’t express it with words, but it was as if they had something inside them. The lady with long silver hair was the same, but it was more diluted, like fading. Something was growing inside of the lady, a small thing, but it was there.</p><p>Then, the baby, the dark-haired girl, was holding in her arms had the same essence, but stronger, much brighter than the kid with silver hair and the mother combine. The girl, however, was more <em>radiant</em>.</p><p><em>“Could it be? Those kids have magic in their bodies… Not much as someone from the kids back in my world. But there is no mistake, that is the essence of magic,”</em> Hawke thought.</p><p>As Hawke was thinking of the implications of such discovery, she didn’t notice how the little girl slipped through the hold of her mother, and rush to the giant dragon with a cheerful smile. Much to the horror of the mother.</p><p>“Rhaenys, no!”</p><hr/><p>Rhaella sighed as she saw her daughter-in-law, the new Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, breastfeed her son. The former queen never thought she would sit in the Red Keep gardens peacefully, with no fear of Aerys barging through the door shouting his madness away. There were times in which Rhaella expected him to come out of nowhere doing just that.</p><p>But the truth was that those things would never happen again. Because Aerys was dead. Killed by a dragon with magic powers. As ridiculous as it sounded, it was true. Rhaella never in her life thought she would see those creatures. It was not even a thought in her mind. But now, there was one living among them. Rhaella wanted to laugh or cry. She hasn’t decided yet. But she must thank the dragon for freeing her from Aerys chains. And not only her, but the Seven Kingdoms as well.</p><p>Now she could focus on her happiness, and her child growing inside of her. The last <em>gift</em> from her brother.</p><p>Regardless of the sudden joy, Rhaella has found recently. There was something still worrying the king’s mother. And it was not the dragon, but her daughter-in-law. The mother of Rhaella’s grandchildren. A kind woman who did not deserve the humiliation her son put her through.</p><p>“Your grace, if I may ask you something,” Rhaella asked, following the protocols of royalty they raised her to obey. To which Elia only exhaled.</p><p>“Please, call me Elia, mother. We are family,” Elia mumbled as she patted Aegon’s back to make the baby burp.</p><p>“They raised me to obey those customs… It’s hard to let them go, Elia,” Rhaella replied with a smile.</p><p>“Yes, they are quite hard to ignore,” Elia said, smiling at the former queen.</p><p>“You have been speaking with Rhaegar, and if I am not wrong, you have been in his chambers more than once already,” Rhaella said carefully. She noticed the looked in Elia’s eyes. They were still filled with pain and hurt.</p><p>“Yes, that’s true, mother. I haven’t forgiven him completely. It will take time, but if what he says was true, about wanting to earn my forgiveness… I’m expecting for him to show it to me,” Elia replied after a few seconds of silence.</p><p>“You’re truly a kind woman, Elia. My son is a fool for hurting you,” Rhaella said.</p><p>“Thank you, but in truth, I just want to have a happy family. For Rhaenys and Aegon, they deserve as much,” Elia said, as she glances at the floor where both Viserys and Rhaenys were playing with wooden knights, and Balerion, the cat. Both children were unaware of what has just taken place in the last months.</p><p>“You deserve as much, if not better. But hopefully, this would knock some sense in Rhaegar. If not, I would gladly do it for you, my dear,” Rhaella said smiling, making Elia laugh.</p><p>“Thanks, mother,” Elia replied.</p><p>“But it’s not the only thing I wanted to talk to you here, away from prying ears,” Rhaella whispered.</p><p>“You know that Tywin Lannister wanted for his daughter to be queen, and now that he is the hand of the king again, he would try his hardest to push his daughter to Rhaegar. The event of Harrenhal, prove that Rhaegar can still be wooed by young maidens, so he would hope for his daughter to do the same,” Rhaella said.</p><p>Elia nodded, fearing as much.</p><p>“I know there was something else going on after he introduced her to me. To take her as my lady-in-waiting. Cersei Lannister is still young, and she is quite the beauty if I’m honest. But she has the charisma of a dying dog. I have seen how she looks at Rhaegar, She wants to jump at him. But with all honesty, I’m not worried about her. Rhaegar barely notices she is in the same room most of the time. It’s different… from the Stark girl,” Elia replied.</p><p>“Still, there is a reason Tywin has announced no betrothal for her. He is waiting for something to happen. Rhaegar is young and handsome. If something happens to you… Or your children. You know there is a rumor saying you are barren,” Rhaella whispered, trying to be as gentle as possible.</p><p>Elia flinched hearing those words. But it was the truth. The last pregnancy almost killed her. It was by the grace of the gods she was alive. If Aegon died, there would no heir for the Iron Throne, and if she could not bear more children. Then Tywin would get what he wanted. Elia knew that much, and Tywin Lannister was the type of man who would do whatever it was necessary to achieve whatever goal he has.</p><p>“Aegon is a baby and accidents happen… I’m not trying to scare you, but…”</p><p>“I know, mother. Oberyn told the same, it’s one of the reasons he came here. After Aerys annotated Tywin heir in the kingsguard. He feared from my life. Tywin will not forget that insult, no matter if Aerys is dead.”</p><p>“A Lannister always pays his debt. But, I believe Tywin will find himself against the wall. Rhaegar is smart, he knows how Tywin operates,” Rhaella said with a proud smile.</p><p>“He is… Still, I will never leave my children alone now, I don’t even trust Pycelle and his<em> hands</em>.” Elia said with a sneer on her face.</p><p>“A smart thing to do. The old maester is good at hiding his actual intentions. The facade he wears, of a stuttering old fool, it’s a proof of it,” Rhaella said, thinking in all those times the old maester took his time, <em>touching</em> her body while giving birth. A disgusting memory, just as revolting as remembering Aerys naked.</p><p>“I know, but I think I’m going to take Cersei as my lady-in-waiting… Just like Rhaegar, I will keep my enemies closer. Besides, from what I saw, she is not as smart as she thinks she is.”</p><p>Elia knew it was a gamble, a risky one. But she was not a Martell for nothing. Just like her brother, she was grass. Pleasant, complaisant, sweet-smelling, swaying with every breeze. But it was in the grass, where snakes and vipers hide. Cersei Lannister was neither golden nor lion. Cersei was just another child, who thinks she knew how to play the game. And Elia would show her what happened when you play the Game of Thrones.</p><p>“You know I will help you, my dear. For I shall not lie idle watching my grandchildren in danger,” Rhaella said with the famous Targaryen voice.</p><p>“I thank you, mother.”</p><p>Elia felt calmer now. She knew Rhaella was one of the few people she could trust completely in King’s Landing. Besides, her brother, uncle and her old friend. Ser Arthur Dayne.</p><p>Now it was time for her to wait and see how the game unfold.</p><p>“In another unrelated topic, you must be happy for dear Ashara. I never expected Eddard Stark to travel to Starfall just to ask for Ashara’s hand.”</p><p>Elia couldn’t help but smile. A fortnight ago, her dear friend was shocked to hear that Ned traveled all the way to Dorne, just to ask Ashara’s father for her hand. And even more to hear that the Lord of Starfall accepted. It must have been a good first impression. Then, Ashara was shocked one more time, when she had morning sickness. Elia has never seen Ser Arthur so broken, knowing that his little sister was expecting a baby. It was a fun day.</p><p>“She will arrive at Riverrun to the wedding of Catelyn Tully and Brandon Stark soon. I believe it will surprise Ned to see her there, with a baby on the way,” Elia giggled.</p><p>“An excellent way to surprise her soon to be husband,” Rhaella agreed with a smile of her own.</p><p>“A what a surprise that would be, I am-”</p><p>“Mom, look! A big bird is coming!” Both Rhaella and Elia felt as if the world came to a stop. The air felt heavy, and the eery silence was gloomy. Then they hear it. A roar belonging to the only creature capable of doing just that. A dragon, the only dragon in the world.</p><p>“Mommy, look a dragon!” Rhaenys squealed in joy, pointing at the giant beast flying around King’s Landing.</p><p>“What is it doing here?!” Rhaella hissed, grabbing Viserys in her arms.</p><p>Elia wanted to say something, but she couldn’t.</p><p>The dragon flew over the city, and although both Rhaella and Elia were afraid. They couldn’t help but stare at the mighty beast. And for a few minutes, the dragon encircled the city. The cries of horror were loud, as both of them could hear them even from where they were.</p><p>But the dragon did nothing else but to <em>float</em> over them. As if he was just taking a leisurely stroll in the park. However, it stopped when the dragon approached the Dragonpit, landing his massive body on top of the ruin. Like he was searching for something.</p><p>“What is he doing?” Elia whispered, watching the dragon inspect the insides of the dome.</p><p>“I honestly don’t know. There is nothing there, we have abandoned it for decades. Only whores are now living there, at best,” Rhaella said.</p><p>“Look mommy, a dragon! It’s so pretty! It has shining rocks!” Rhaenys said with a smile while leaning on the balcony.</p><p>“It’s not pretty, it’s a dragon! Dragons are not pretty!” Viserys said, trying to get free of his mother’s arms.</p><p>“They are pretty!”</p><p>“They are not!”</p><p>“They are!”</p><p>“Enough, both of you,” Rhaella exclaimed. “Elia, we need to get inside of the Red Keep,” the former queen said.</p><p>Elia nodded, and as they were trying to take refuge inside the castle, they suddenly felt a shift in the air. Only to see the dragon flying around the Red Keep. Elia grabbed Rhaenys and little Aegon. And Rhaella kept Viserys close to her. Then, both walked backward as they saw the colossal head of the dragon entering the small garden. Both mothers were fearing not for their lives, but the lives of their children.</p><p>The dragon was looking around, searching until it finally located what he came for, or so both mothers thought. Rhaella and Elia felt the eyes of the dragon looking at them. Those unnatural green eyes. Then it spoke, but both of them couldn’t understand what the dragon was saying.</p><p>“<em>Elgara vallas, da’len, Tel’enfenim,” </em>the dragon spoke softly. It felt weird to hear such words, so peaceful words. As if he was trying to make them feel safer.</p><p>Rhaenys, being the small girl she was, escaped her mother’s embrace. The small girl approached fearlessly the dragon. Elia felt as her world was shattering when she saw her daughter raise her hand to touch the dragon.</p><p>“Rhaenys, no!” Elia yelled.</p><p>But to her surprise, she saw Rhaenys touching the dragon with no problem. Like it was nothing.</p><p>“See! It’s pretty!” Rhaenys said as her tiny arms hugged the dragon, or <em>tried</em> to since Rhaenys looked like she was embracing a huge bolder. Still, the dragon seemed in peace.</p><p>Then a group of people arrived at that part of the garden. And it was not only the king but everyone else.</p><p>“Elia!” Oberyn yelled as he stopped in confusion, watching the scene. Rhaegar arrived only a second later, only to find his daughter hugging the dragon. Everyone was in shock. The king, the queen, the kingsguard, the hand of the king. Everyone who arrived seconds later.</p><p>“Daddy, look, a dragon!” Rhaenys exclaimed in happiness.</p><p>Hawke felt the small hand of the girl touch her skin, or well, her scales. Hawke wanted nothing more than to hug back the small little girl. Honestly, she wanted to do it. But being a huge ass dragon did not allow her to do just that. A pity, truly.</p><p>
  <em>“If I could only be able to just change… Just for a moment.”</em>
</p><p>Hawke thought with sadness. She wondered how could Flemeth change form at will. <em>What does that old lady have that she didn’t?</em> Just for a slight moment, she wanted to have two legs and arms.</p><p>“So pretty!” Rhaenys called.</p><p>Hawke after hearing pushed all her magic into transforming herself back to human. Or anything close to it. Just for a few seconds. Hawke didn’t care if it was only a few minutes. She wanted to kiss those chubby cheeks. The more she dreamed about it, Hawke felt as her body was changing. It hurt, but not much.</p><p>Everyone there saw a bright light, it was like fire. Like embers burning slowly and falling like snow. Blinding everyone.</p><p>Hawke’s body felt small. She felt sick, disoriented, and in pain. But all those symptoms started to fade away slowly. It was like waking up from a night of drinking in the Hanged Man.</p><p>The Champion of Kirkwall realized now that she was in front of the little girl. And she was not as a dragon anymore. However, she could feel as she could not hold the form forever. Just like learning to be a shapeshifter. Hawke could feel her time running out incredibly fast.</p><p>Hawke ignored the gasp of the surrounding people. As she knelt to the cute little girl, who was looking at her with her mouth open.</p><p>“Close your mouth, little one. Or a fly will enter,” Hawke said, as Rhaenys did just as she was told.</p><p>“Wow, you are a dragon lady!” Rhaenys exclaimed.</p><p>Hawke frowned at being called dragon lady. But she glanced at her hands and body. <em>Well, I am indeed a dragon lady now.</em> Hawke thought as she saw her body.</p><p>First, she was naked. But the dragon’s skin covered her nakedness like if her skin and dragon scales were one. Her shoulders, her back, her legs were all covered in her new skin-scale. She even had a tail and horns. Hawke saw her chest, and although she was always proud of her <em>big melons,</em> as Isabela called them. The shinning green emerald stones incrusted there brought more attention from the people gathered there than her big boobs. Hawke was now half-human, half-dragon.</p><p>Hawke wanted to inspect herself in more detail, but she felt as her time was running out. So she slowly patted the cute girl’s head. And gave her a small kiss on the cheeks.</p><p>It was a slight form of affection, but it brought joy to the girl who smiled happily. Hawke truly loved children.</p><p>“I would like to spend more time with you, but my time is running out,” Hawke said, enjoying she could finally speak normally.</p><p>Hawke cursed inwardly as she felt her body drifting apart again. She turned around and saw the group of people looking at her completely in awe. Hawke thought it would do her good to make sure they understand she was not there to hurt anybody. Regardless of her <em>enjoying</em> creating a bit of a scene wherever she goes.</p><p>“You have nothing to fear from me… Also sorry for killing your father… Well, not really,” Hawke could say before going back to her dragon form.</p><p>Disappointment rushed through Hawke’s mind, but she was happy to find out she could change her form, to a more <em>humane</em> one. It was now only for her to find more about it, and why she looked the way she looked.</p><p>Hawke giving one last glance at the small girl who was waving goodbyes, Hawke roused to the skies. She would explore more and then head back to her little home. There was a lot to think about.</p><p>Things were going to change in Westeros soon enough.</p><hr/><p>A long week has gone by, and unbeknown to Hawke her <em>new </em>appearance has created havoc in the Capital of the Seven Kingdoms. However, Hawke was not interested in that of yet. As she was more busy inspecting her new body with the reflection of the broken Eluvian.</p><p>Hawke discovered how to change her form, and to hold it for more time. The only thing she needed to do was to stop thinking she was a human in a form of a dragon trying to change back, and more of a dragon trying to change to a human form. The spirit told her she was no longer <em>normal</em>. She was more, and Hawke would have to accept it.</p><p>The Champion of Kirkwall groaned, looking at her body. Hawke realized how much her body has changed. The red-haired mage has been always proud of her body. Just like her dear mother, they blessed Hawke with an hourglass figure with gorgeous legs and a big bosom. However, now, her body had some obvious differences.</p><p>Hawke was way taller than before. At the very least, she was around 7 ft tall, perhaps 8 ft if she added her long and pointy horns. She even had long and pointy ears as well.</p><p>“I look like a goddam Qunari,” Hawke said with a groan.</p><p>“And look at my butt! My tail makes my ass and hips bigger!” Hawke said scandalized.</p><p>It was true. Thanks to her fat tail, Hawke’s hips were wider, making not only her bottom <em>bigger</em> but her thighs too. Not saying Hawke was secretly pleased with her bombastic body now. But it was still <em>weird</em>.</p><p>“Isabela would have <em>loved</em> it, I bet. She would have never allowed me to leave the bedroom,” Hawke whispered softly.</p><p>Hawke’s skin was still something that unnerved her. She felt naked. Although the scales covered Hawke’s private parts, the rest of her body was still pretty much naked.</p><p>“It’s like fish scales,” Hawke hissed while touching her body.</p><p>The only parts of Hawke’s body that remained, <em>dragonic like</em>, were her hands and below her knees. Not enough to make her feel better.</p><p>Hawke would admit that her hands looked awesome. Like she was wearing gauntlets made of dragon skin. The Champion of Kirkwall with a sense of curiosity touched her skin, and at first, felt nothing out of ordinary. Even though dragonic scales were covering almost all over her body. She felt tickles and a soft texture. It confused Hawke. But she explored more.</p><p>“Perhaps it’s because my body reacts differently to my own touches?” Hawke has been always sensitive, so she groped her breast, and felt the same reactions she always had while <em>touching herself</em>. Hawke moaned softly. She was about to <em>take her hand down</em> but snapped out of it. It was not the time for more private exploration.</p><p>“Ah, focus woman! Don’t let yourself fool by your amazing body!” Hawke exclaimed.</p><p>“But, at least everything it’s normal,” Hawke said, trying to excuse herself.</p><p>“Mm, but, there are scales on my boobs and <em>down there</em>. Could I pee? Mm, could I move my scales or something? Maybe I can modify my appearance?” She said.</p><p>Hawke tried a few times, adjusting her body. Trying to see her limit in her transformation. She was pleased to find out she could change her scales. But it would only make her looked like she was a lizard woman than anything else. Then, she tried to look less dragonic, but the only thing she saw was her body being completely exposed. Now, Hawke could see tits, and all that the Maker gave her. She was nude, well; the scales were there, but they were barely visible.</p><p>“So, I can either look like a semi-naked dragonic woman or as a naked dragonic woman or like a super nude dragonic woman. Great! What an offer! I will pick number two, please!” Hawke said sarcastically.</p><p>Hawke groaned in frustration as she sat on the ground. Getting annoyed by everything. Even her hair was different, she always used short hair. For modesty, and because she hated having long hair. But now, she had long hair; reaching far below her hips. The color changed from an auburn red to a bright scarlet red.</p><p>“What it’s next, I’m no longer allergic to shrimps?” Hawke muttered, moving her hair from her face.</p><p>“Varric would have loved to see me now. I even know the title of the next book, <em>The Champion of Kirkwall, now a dragon in another world. This shit is weird</em>,” Hawke sighed as she moved her tail from one place to another.</p><p>“I need to stop moping around,” Hawke said, as she pinched her cheeks hard. “Okay! Sadness away! Now, what it’s my next move?”</p><p>“Well, getting a map, it’s still a priority. Mm, then there is the magic in this world, from what I saw in those cute kids. Magic exists here, but how different it is from Thedas, that’s the question. Then, I need to make sure there is no danger for me. I hope there is no archdemon somewhere, or a great evil waiting to wake up! Then there is the Eluvian… If I could fix it, but then again, it would only lead me to the Fade again. So much to think about.”</p><p>But Hawke was not the Champion of Kirkwall for nothing. She would face the adversities with a smile on her face. Whatever it comes to her way.</p><p>Hawke would soon face the first one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dreams and Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Here it is! Sorry for taking so long! But there was no energy in my home. The low temperatures screw everything!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I really hope you guys like this!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The next update it's going to be Boku No Overlord, stay tuned for it!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And I recommend people to play Dragon Age, it's an amazing series! With deep lore, you should check it out!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In any case, see you guys soon!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 4</p><p>Deep in the forest of the Isle of Faces, the Red Emerald Dragon, who was better know as The Champion of Kirkwall, sat near the small river, beaming contentedly at the smell of cooked fish before her. Hawke sniffed the air, moaning with joy at her food she was getting ready to eat. It took time for her to get used to her <em>new body</em>. The half-dragon, half-human type of body she now maintained.</p><p>But Hawke was resourceful. She adapted to the new conditions set for her. Hawke trained her magic more, and now that she could change her form at will. There was nothing else for her to worry about. Besides, the Champion of Kirkwall liked her new <em>body</em>. Hawke was sexier than before, and she was not hiding it. Her curves, his breast, and skin. All of it was unnaturally attractive.</p><p>Yet, even though she loved her new form. There was sadness in everything. Hawke would often spend time looking at the sky and unfamiliar stars. Wondering how her family and friends were doing. If they were safe. <em>Was Corypheous defeated?</em> <em>Was the war over?</em> Those questions were there, in her mind. Hawke feared for what the answer could be.</p><p>She believed, gods, she wanted to have faith. That everyone was safe.</p><p>Still, the only thing she could do now was to implore.</p><p>Hawke sighed and again pinched her cheeks. “Sadness away!” She exclaimed.</p><p>The red-haired dragon lady took the fish she has been preparing for a while now. Eating would make her feel better. It always does. So, giving one last look at the fish, she took a bite. “Mm, it’s good!” Hawke said, savoring the food. It’s been such a long time since the last time she ate something. Hawke couldn’t remember when it was the last piece of meat she ate. The sip of ale or wine. She couldn’t even remember the flavor of chocolate. But now, after so long. Food was filling her stomach. Or so she thought.</p><p>Hawke chewed the fish easily, even the bones. It was all thanks to her new set of teeth. They were strong and bigger. The canines were the sharper ones. Ripping the flesh of the fish with no mercy. Yet, no matter how many fishes Hawke ate, it didn’t satisfy her. It tasted good enough, yes, but there was no true content when she swallowed. As if the food vanished, the moment she gulped.</p><p>Bite after bite, fish after fish. It was the same result.</p><p>Hawke groaned in desperation. “What it’s the point of eating, if I can’t feel full?!” She said frustrated.</p><p>However, it didn’t stop Hawke; she continues eating her heart out. At the very least, she could taste it. It was the only good thing about all that.</p><p>“At least, I won’t get fat,” she sobbed with a fish on her mouth.</p><p>Hawke took a mouthful of fish when she was in her dragon form. She won’t need to do it again for a while. And now that she could use magic on her <em>human</em> form. Hawke leaned to breathe fire in her <em>human form. She</em> thought it was neat, creating a rather big campfire using her dragon breath. And all the fish were there, roasting. Hawke would eat all of it. There was no point in letting it go to waste regardless if she could never feel filled.</p><p>So with a loud sigh, Hawke ate every fish.</p><p>That was until a crazy idea came to her mind. She stared at the pile of raw fish, thinking about <em>what if</em>?</p><p>“Maker’s breath, what I am thinking about?” Hawke thought, groaning.</p><p>For whatever reason, the thought of eating raw fish came to her. Perhaps it would taste different since she was no longer human. Maybe it would be good. <em>Who knows?</em> <em>Right?</em></p><p>Hawke picked up a raw fish and glared at it. The fish, although dead, gawked back. Both fish and dragon lady glared at each other. The Champion of Kirkwall could almost hear a faint voice coming from the fish.</p><p>
  <em>You don’t have the guts!</em>
</p><p>Hawke growled, showing her teeth like an angry dog.</p><p>“Who do you think you are?! I am the Champion of Kirkwall! I stopped a Qunari invasion! Destroyer of High Dragons, Darkspawn, blood mages and Templars! The sexiest red-haired mage in Kirkwall!” Hawke yelled back, showing how much the isolation she suffered in the Fade has affected her.</p><p>
  <em>You ain’t nothing but dragon chick, scary of this fish fingers!</em>
</p><p>Hawke gasped <em>hearing</em> those words. She was angry now, and without waiting for more. She ate the fish raw. The blood, the meat, the scales, the bones, everything. Hawke’s teeth were not having any problem to devour it all. For a moment, Hawke thought she would gag at the feeling of raw fish in her mouth. But it never happened.</p><p>She was enjoying it. As disgusting as it may sound. Hawke liked the flavor of raw fish.</p><p>The soft meat, the blood, and organs, everything was delicious. Even more than the ones she swallowed before. Then she was feeling <em>better</em>. The feeling of satisfaction came, Hawke was yet to feel any type of <em>food </em>going to her stomach, but there was a relaxing aspect of eating things raw, she couldn’t explain. The pile of fish became smaller as Hawke was eating it all. A personal vendetta of sorts. Leaving nothing behind, only bones.</p><p>After taking care of her <em>food</em>, Hawke sprawled herself on the ground, letting an enormous sigh of satisfaction. Her long tail was no longer a nuisance for her, in fact, it acted as a big soft pillow for Hawke. Whenever Hawke wanted to <em>sleep</em>, she would go into a fetal position while hugging her big tail just to sleep comfortably.</p><p>The more Hawke was in her new body. The more natural she felt. Now she couldn’t care less if she was almost naked. It felt normal for her. She <em>stole</em> some clothes from the nearby towns quietly, a few days ago, and when she put them on. Hawke felt too <em>restricted</em> on them. And she truly tried to get used to them. But it was hopeless. Clothes were no longer required for her.</p><p>For whatever reason, clothes made Hawke comfortless.</p><p>So Hawke decided to just deal with it. It didn’t matter truly; she resigned to live her life as a hot semi-naked dragon lady. Well, Hawke could change her scales to cover her entire body, like some kind of dragonic armor. A truly badass dragonic armor. The red scales would hide her skin entirely, her shoulders, everything. Hawke could even create a special helmet with her magic. It was so amazing what could she do now with her body.</p><p>But it would require concentration to keep the form. Like holding up a magic shield of sorts. Hawke theorized it would only take time for her to get better at it. Maybe she could keep it up forever. For now, she could only practice more with it.</p><p>“Well, what to do… What should I do?” Hawke thought with a sigh.</p><p>Hawke rolled on the ground from one side to the next. It’s been <em>weeks</em> since her last big excursion to the outside world. Most of the time she stayed on the island to practice her magic.</p><p>It was clear she needed a map still, the magic of the world, and how it affected her was second. Then there were those cute children and their magic. She was still unsure if they could do magic, she would have to wait to see.</p><p>“Mm, whatever, I should just keep exploring. Perhaps if I’m lucky, I will ask for a map or something somewhere. Maybe I could go back to that big stinky city and ask for a map… Mm, decisions,” Hawke said out loud.</p><p>“Perhaps, now those <em>charming</em> ladies would tell me more about this world, if I ask <em>nicely</em>,” Hawke said, grinning from ear to ear. But it was an empty joke since she truly felt alone. Hawke, with that in mind, stood up.</p><p>“I will take a small nap, then I will travel more!” Hawke exclaimed as she went to her little <em>house</em>.</p><p>Hawke as a whole changed more and more. She was slowly, truly becoming a dragon. However, she was not truly feeling the shift in her mind, or persona. Not yet, at least. If she wanted to <em>sleep</em>, she would need to find the perfect position and place for it. It had to be a dark place, with no light at all. Then she needed to use her fire to burn her surroundings. Especially the place she wanted to sleep. The hotter the rock, the soil, the better for her.</p><p>That’s why she looked for a cave or something, and it took time for her to find it. But she eventually did. It was a small cave, just a few meters away from the waterfall. Hawke changed to her dragon form to dig a bigger cave. Using her long fingernails, it took a few hours for her to dig up a tunnel of sorts. Then, she used fire to burn the insides of the cave. Hawke didn’t stop until everything was black and scorched. Then she crushed the stones, making some kind of powder. And deep in the cave, far away from the light of civilization. She made her bed of burning rocks and ashes.</p><p>It was so comfortable. The ashes on her skin felt like soft cotton. The smell of burning ember, of sulfur, and the melted rock was a soft place for Hawke to sleep.</p><p>Hawke, the dragon lady, entered her home, her cave and in the dark, the only thing visible was her bright green eyes surrounding her dragon-like pupils.</p><p>She approached the deepest part of the cave where on top of an enormous half-melted boulder; she made her <em>bed</em>. Hawke already used to breathe fire in her human form, scorch her surroundings a little, just enough to make her feel <em>warm</em>. Yet, for a normal person, a human. Such a place was like the insides of a volcano. Hawke smiled as she laid on top of the burning embers.</p><p>“Mm, so comfy~” Hawke whispered while hugging her long dragonic tail. It only took a few minutes before she fell asleep.</p><hr/><p>Near Lake Town, a short man with squat and enormous hands, a thick chest, and an enormous belly stood proudly, wearing a big grin on his face. Behind him, a group of young boys and some sellswords looked anything but pleased to be there. There was the fact that few people liked to be near the Red Emerald Dragon home. No matter how popular the towns around the Isle of Faces had become, some people would rather keep their distances away.</p><p>But not him. No Marwyn the Mage.</p><p>When the obsidian candles in the Citadel went on in flames, Marwyn became the first Archmaester to witness the return of magic in hundreds of years. Much to the disdain of his <em>fellow</em> maesters. Many of them thought it was an isolated incident, that it could be many things, but magic was the last thing on the list. That was until they learned about a dragon arriving at Harrenhal.</p><p>About a beast long thought <em>gone</em> from the world. Extinct like all the Targaryen’s dragons. They couldn’t believe it. Especially when such a <em>monster</em>, as the maesters called it. Killed the king with <em>magic</em> and spoke in words never heard before.</p><p>Any rational man would ignore such <em>fallacy</em>, such a lie. But the evidence was there. And it took place before every single lord and lady in Westeros. Before the prince and the royal family. From common folk to the high nobles. <em>How could they ignore such evidence?</em> Especially when said dragon flew all over Westeros.</p><p>So, with heavy hearts, the Archmaester proclaimed the return of Dragons to the world. Although it was only one, <em>for now</em>.</p><p>Then after that, it began a discussion about what should they do about it. Some argue about <em>killing</em> the dragon since they thought that, if the prince or any of the Targaryen children tame the beat, it would be a death sentence for Westeros. Many of them wanted to avoid another <em>Maegor,</em> the cruel riding a dragon or another <em>Dance of Dragons</em> in modern times. They push that idea away since a beat of that size was impossible to kill with traditional ways. Scorpions were hard to move around, and it was difficult to aim. The Dornish may have an idea or two about building them and using them, since they were the only ones in <em>modern times</em> to kill a dragon.</p><p>But the difference between Meraxes and the Red Emerald Dragon was day and night.</p><p>From what the skeletons of Balerion the Black Dread could tell them, the dragon was around 100 meters or 110 meters long. Perhaps slightly bigger. Making it the biggest dragon in recorded history. That was until the Red Emerald Dragon appeared. From the recollections at Harrenhal and the newest ones across Westeros. The dragon was around 130 meters long, some others claimed it to be 150 meters long. And when it was standing on its legs, it was 50 meters tall. The Archmaester couldn’t decide how big were the wings. But what they could agree on was that it was the biggest living creature today.</p><p>They would not take such a monster out by using some scorpions. If anything, it would only enrage the creature and that was something they wanted to avoid.</p><p>The citadel was a place where learning was everything. To find the answers to every question. So the Archmaester investigated any parchment, book, or anecdotes they could find about dragons, old Valyria, and magic. Days after days, going through any type of knowledge regarding the dragons of old. But luck was not on their side. And for a time the maester thought it was a waste of time. That was until they hear the shocking news from the king’s Landing.</p><p>The Red Emerald Dragon flew over the capital, wreaking havoc on the poor inhabitant of the city. But just as King Rhaegar told everyone before. The dragon won’t harm anyone, unprovoked. Yet, the dragon was searching for something or <em>someone</em>. It was until the dragon stormed the Red Keep that everyone finally understood what the dragon was looking for. The dragon was seeking young little princess Rhaenys. For many of the Seven Kingdoms, it was clear evidence that the young princess was the master of the dragon. Or at least, <em>that’s what everyone thought</em>.</p><p>That would be the most impacting news so far if they were dealing with a <em>normal</em> dragon. But it was on that day, they realized it was not the case.</p><p>The dragon <em>transformed</em> itself from a gigantic flying beast into a red-haired woman with a long tail and horns. Shocking every single person in front of her. Especially when the <em>dragon lady</em> spoke in common words. It was hard to even try to think about. <em>Such nonsense, impossible, completely absurd</em>. But once again, the evidence was there. Grand Maester Pycelle wrote himself what he witnessed that day.</p><p>As a man with years of service in the small council, and someone who believed not in the <em>supernatural. </em>The conclave of Archmaester believed his words. Besides, they also knew it that Tywin Lannister was asking, or better yet ordering, if they knew anything about such a thing. Making the entire ordeal more believable. Everyone knew that the Great Lion of the Rock was not someone to make a fool of himself. If he says such an event was true, then it was.</p><p>For the first time in history, the Citadel Conclave was speechless. Whatever they knew or didn’t, mattered not.</p><p>They brought such existence to question. <em>What it was? A god? A witch? Something else?</em> Those were the questions.</p><p>And they needed answers since the King himself sent a letter not too long ago. For them to send one Archmaester to the Isle of Faces, to contact the dragon lady peacefully. King Rhaegar wanted to do it himself, but his people and wife trapped him in King’s Landing. It seemed as if the words of the dragon weren’t enough.</p><p>Whatever was the case, they needed to do it.</p><p>However, only one Archmaester volunteered to do the task. Marwyn the Mage. Since he was the only one willing to risk his life, the Conclave agreed, not before seeding with him. Two young acolytes. One with a chain of black iron, signifying ravenry, and the other young one with a chain of bronze, signifying history.</p><p>The Archmaester would contact the dragon and peacefully interact with <em>it</em>. The other two would be there to record what happens, and the other to report back to King’s Landing, to the Gran Maester and the Citadel. They needed to know more about <em>her</em>.</p><p>For Marwyn, the moment to learn more about magic was at hand. A once in a lifetime moment.</p><p>“Here we are… See there? That’s where the dragon it’s waiting for us!” Marwyn whispered.</p><p>The sellsword looked at each other, not happy at all.</p><p>“Look old fuck, we brought you here only. We ain’t going no further, understand? You can swim there for all I care, but you better pay us now,” the sellsword said.</p><p>Marwyn sneered at him, pulling a small bag of gold coins. He gave it away to the sellswords, who happily took it.</p><p>“Good fucking luck with whatever you wanted to do there.”</p><p>“Let’s get out of here, before we burn. I would rather have a nice whore for tonight. It’s been a long day.” the sellswords left them.</p><p>The two young acolytes were apprehensive about all of this. Still, they were excited about it. A bizarre combination for sure.</p><p>“Fast, let’s get the things on the boat.”</p><p>Marwyn helped the two young boys to get all the <em>useless</em> stuff to the boat. Books, parchment, some other utilities, and some ravens. It took more time to get things in the boat, Marwyn had no patient but he needed those two useless boys for what was coming. As long as they do their job, he couldn’t care less what happened to them.</p><p>“Hurry, boy! We don’t have time to lose! Keep your hand firm, and row,” Marwyn said, with a hissing tone.</p><p>“We are trying! It’s hard!” One of them, who had a small nose, messy brown hair, and brown eyes said.</p><p>“Keep going, or we are going in circles,” the other with messy blond hair, more freckles than the skin, and green eyes replied.</p><p>Marwyn growled, looking at the <em>bastard</em> and the<em> son of a whore.</em> “Keep at it!” Marwyn exclaimed.</p><p>It took more than an hour to reach the Isle of Faces, but when they finally arrived. They could smell things, <em>burned</em> things. There was a heavy mist around the place too. And in the night it was even more terrifying. Especially for the two young boys.</p><p>Marwyn exhaled deeply. “This is the smell of <em>magic</em>,” he said with a smile.</p><p>“Prepare the things, I will explore,” Marwyn said.</p><p>“Are you sure, archmaester?” the dirty blonde one asked, with a worried tone.</p><p>“Yes, stay here, and tried to start a fire or something. Try to be careful to not make it to bright. You make wake it up,” Marwyn left with a smile on his face.</p><p>Marwyn walked through the darkness and fog. For him, such an environment was <em>just an annoyance</em>, and nothing more than that. The Isle of Faces was not a big place to get lost, so he was not worried about that. Yet, it took time for him to find any trail of the dragon. He was thinking about going back to the shore and wait for the morning light. Until he found it. The long trail of broken trees and crushed rocks. With a smile, he followed it with no hesitation. And after a few a minutes moving in the darkness. He reached a clearing, where a river and small waterfall showed the secret beauty of such a place.</p><p>Marwyn looked around, regretting the fact his torch was not bright enough to illuminate the place. But for what he could see. The dragon made a huge bonfire. Fishbones were all over the place.</p><p>He walked more, and then he saw it. The entrance of a cave. Marwyn, excited by his finding, walked to it but came to a sudden stop. When he felt the <em>heat</em> coming from it. It was enough to make stone crack. To melted. Marwyn couldn’t approach it further. It was suffocating.</p><p>"Just like a volcano... Interesting."</p><p>Marwyn realized it would be impossible to enter such a place as it was now. So with a disappointing sigh, he left the place. But not before making a mart on the wall near the cave entrance.</p><p>“Tomorrow then,” he said while walking away.</p><p>Whatever could happen in the morning, he would be surely an experience he should never forget.</p><hr/><p>Hawke felt like failing. No, <em>floating</em> would be a better word. Drifting away, a feeling she could recognize well enough. An old feeling of remembrance. She was dreaming, just like before. But all of that made Hawke afraid. The last thing she wanted was to wake up in the fade again. It was <em>not something </em>she wanted. Yet, she opened her eyes warily, bracing herself for any intrusion from demons or whatever the strange world she arrived in had.</p><p>Hawke founded nothing but snow. And an enormous wall made of ice. The champion of Kirkwall has seen nothing like it. Maybe the walls of Weisshaup and Hossberg could compete with it. But it was truly a sight. She could sense magic in those walls, it was fading away, but it was there. Like a heartbeat, incrusted there. Fighting for each pulse. Hawke then felt as if something was watching her.</p><p>Raising her shields, she turned around, but only endless snow stared back at her. Hawke didn’t like it. She could feel her body freezing, but strangely enough, she was not cold. It didn’t bother her.</p><p>“So weird,” Hawke whispered.</p><p>Then in the distance, Hawke could hear faints sounds of help. A small voice, calling for her. Hawke stared upon the white abyss of endless winter. Trying to hear what those voices were saying. But to no avail. There was something out there, and it was trying to reach her. Normally, she could run the other way, but now, for some strange reason. Hawke was sure they were no demons. Call her crazy, but she was good at identifying demons now.</p><p>The more she walked through the snow and strong winds of winter. The more she realized something was trying to <em>push</em> her away. Such a winter storm would cause problems for a normal <em>human</em>. But she was no longer that. The freezing temperatures were nothing but a nuisance for her. The magic in her body was stronger than anything in that world. So Hawke continues walked until she saw a forest. A dead forest buried with ice and snow.</p><p>Step by step, Hawke made her way through the chilly forest. She could <em>taste</em> magic in the air, it was <em>old</em> but <em>bitter</em>. It was the same feeling Hawke got when blood magic was present. Something corrupted it like something angry and old kept pushing it to the edge of madness and death.</p><p><em>“</em>I don’t like this…” Hawke whispered.</p><p>The forest was not welcoming her, whatever spirits were there. They wanted her gone. Still, Hawke wasn’t to obey them. She was an annoying person when she wanted to learn something. So she kept on walking until she reached a small clearing. Corpses were lying on the ground, forming a strange circle.</p><p>“Mm, this… It’s not a good sign. Blood magic? Necromancy? Interesting,” Hawke said while inspecting the circle.</p><p>The dead bodies, the mutilation of the human remains, were of no concern to Hawke, as the snow fell on her shoulders. Ignoring the whispers of ancient ghosts telling her to go away.</p><p>Hawke knew she was dreaming, but she couldn’t help to feel <em>anger</em>. Cold fury.</p><p>A loud wail of sorrow ripped Hawke’s ears. Blue eyes, dead eyes. Hawke saw it, far away, shadows staring directly at her. A human would scream in fear. But not Hawke. Those <em>things</em> weren’t the scariest thing, the Champion of Kirkwall has seen in her life. Not by a long shot. But it brought concern to her.</p><p>
  <em>Were they demons? Or Darkspawn? Or something else?</em>
</p><p>Hawke then felt as if something was waking her up. It was a feeling of someone getting close to her <em>home</em>. An instinct of sorts. So, making a metal not to keep an eye on those monsters. She woke up from her slumber. Getting ready to face whatever was coming to her.</p><p>As she was waking up, Hawke noticed how different the cave looked.</p><p>“Ah, shit… Ice, I should have known better. I need to control my magic better,” Hawke groaned as ice and snow surrounded her.</p><p>Thankfully, it didn’t bother her, although Hawke preferred the feeling of burning rocks and fire on her skin. Then she heard a voice from the distance. From the cave entrance.</p><p>“Ice? Why there is ice here?” The voice sounded childlike. From a young boy, still approaching adulthood.</p><p>“Silence, we don’t know where the dragon is. You follow my instruction, and you will be alright. We are making history today. Let me do the talking,” Hawke raised her eyebrows at that. It seems they wanted to speak with her. Good, she didn’t want to kill anyone today.</p><p>Yet, Hawke used her magic to bring her dragonic armor up. To cover her body, just in case something happened.</p><hr/><p>Marwyn and the two young acolytes stood outside of the cave, watching in amazement the ice and cold emanating from it. Just yesterday, Marwyn felt hell on earth as he approached the cave. The unmistaken sensation of fire burning through the stone was difficult to forget.<em> But now? </em>The cave was anything but cold and chilly. A piece of winter lay inside the cave for whatever reason.</p><p>“Stay close and don’t move, abruptly,” Marwyn ordered, as the small group entered the cave.</p><p>It was colder than he thought. It reminded him of the Wall. Where winter never ends. However, it won’t stop him. He had a mission in his mind. And he won’t deter from it.</p><p>The three men walked, making sure to not make too much sound. Marwyn inspected the tunnel, the dragon cleared made for her. He could see marks on the wall where the gigantic nails were paintings for all to see. The torches on their hands were slowly losing effectiveness, and no light from the sun made it there. They were almost blind.</p><p>“I can’t see shit,” the blonde-haired acolyte whispered.</p><p>“It’s so cold,” the other one said.</p><p>“Silence!” Marwyn hissed.</p><p>“How do we even know if the dragon is here?”</p><p>“Perhaps… It’s not here? Or sleeping? Do dragon sleep?” Marwyn was about to reply, but then, they all felt a presence looking down on them. The only thing they could see in the dark were those deep bright green eyes. They looked like they were on fire. Like Wildfire, but more powerful and dangerous.</p><p>“Hold there…” the voice of a female froze them in their place. Those green eyes in the dark piercing their souls.</p><p>“To clarify the kid… I’m not <em>a thing</em>, and I sleep too, but you interrupted my slumber. So be careful about what are you going to say next,” she said, putting on the edge the three men. Marwyn glared at the acolytes to <em>be silent. </em></p><p>“We apologize for interrupting your sleep. We did not intend to disturb you,” Marwyn said.</p><p>“And what is <em>your</em> intention? You came to my <em>home</em>, you must want for something,” the dark figure said.</p><p>“We came here from the Citadel. Ordered by the King Rhaegar to contact you peacefully. We are not here to cause troubles, or to disrespect you. We just wanted to learn more about you, mighty one,” Marwyn said with bowing to her.</p><p>Behind the veil of darkness, Hawke looked baffled by how the hairy man called her. <em>The mighty one</em>, she shuddered thinking of such a name. Yet, there was the whole <em>Citadel</em> thing, and how they were here to contact her. It was a good thing to hear since it would allow her to learn more about the world. Besides, they wanted to avoid any conflict with her, so she was happy. Nevertheless, Hawke would keep her guard up.</p><p>“What is this Citadel you speak of?” Hawke asked.</p><p>“Ah, the Citadel is the greatest repository of knowledge in the known world, <em>There is no place like it</em>,” Marwyn said, hiding a small scowl on his face. Hawke noticed it but shrugged it off.</p><p>She was interested in the Citadel, now at least she knows there was a place for her to learn something. Thinking of that, Hawke tested her luck with those three.</p><p>“Do you have a map?” Hawke asked.</p><p>Marwyn tilted his head, confused by the sudden question. But he nodded.</p><p>“Yes, we have a map of Westeros.”</p><p>“Westeros… I see,” Hawke responded.</p><p>Marwyn and the rest felt heavy steps approaching them, then they saw <em>her</em>. A tall woman, with red scale skin. Two long horns pointing upwards. A long tail and sharp teeth. Among all of that, he couldn’t deny how gorgeous she was<em>. </em>The long hair covered in fire, the green emeralds on her chest. She had the looked of royalty.</p><p>“It’s true…” Marwyn whispered in awe.</p><p>“True?” Hawke asked.</p><p>“That you could change form… It’s just hard to think of… To accept it,” Marwyn said with a smile.</p><p>“What are you?” The haired Archmaester asked.</p><p>Hawke thought for a moment, wondering what would be an appropriate answer. <em>What could she say?</em> <em>That she came from another world? That she was fighting a demon and ended up being sucked by a mirror and she ended there?</em> It was not smart to say anything like that for now. Besides, there was danger lurking. If she told anyone about the Eluvian, it could make things worse for her.</p><p><em>What if there is a crazy blood mage around?</em> <em>And he ended up opening the Eluvian somehow?</em> A blight could enter the world. And she was not liking the idea of such a thing. Then there was the whole<em> me mage becoming a dragon</em>. Hawke may be a carefree person sometimes. But she was still cautious. There was a lot to consider.</p><p>The dream she had early was another <em>red flag</em> for her. Hawke needed to learn more about the world. Before allowing others to learn from hers.</p><p>For now, she would be prudent on the information she gave away. So, Hawke decided to do something risky. Something as Varric would call it, <em>stupid</em>.</p><p>If she gave them a big title, they would treat her differently, with respect and fear. It would allow her to <em>move things </em>to her side. Also to make them fear her. Hawke really wanted to avoid any conflict. So, a lie practically would make them think twice if they tried to do anything to her. Or maybe, it was a change of Hawke character. Regardless, it could prove usefull for her if she goes that way. </p><p>“I am... An <em>Ancient High Dragon!"</em></p><p>Hawke proclaimed, hoping the lie would not come around to bite her in her butt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Here is the new update! Sorry for taking so long and for it to be so short but I had to do it like this. As many of you know, I had an incident in which I accidentally deleted the chapter I was going to upload while cleaning my pc of garbage. And with the amount of work I had and my personal life, I just couldn't write it all over again. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>So I will upload the chapter in two parts, this is the first one and the next one would be of the same length. Then after that, it will return to the previous 5k to 6k words. Now, the next update it's going to be Overlord: The Demon Empress! </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>See you guys soon!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 5 (Part 1/2)</p><p>Mountains with unrecognizable names, rivers, hills, and seas sharing no similitude with her old world lay before her on the map Hawke was currently holding. Such was the feeling of uncertainty and dread that Hawke couldn’t stop glaring at the piece of paper in her hands. The Dragon Lady sighed, calming her senses before anything else happened. She must not let fear control her, especially now. <em>Right, relax yourself Hawke this is fine, we have a map now, I can now travel without worrying much about getting lost!</em> Hawke thought with a small sense of relief.</p><p>Yet although Hawke couldn’t shake the feeling of worry, hope was still there for the young dragon lady.</p><p>“The Isle of Faces, eh? What a strange name, but then again… Thedas had many strange names too. Now, what should I do next?”</p><p>Hawke sat on the floor near the river while munching her raw fish. A few days ago, a few humans arrived at her humble home with questions. One of them called himself a Maester. And from what she could understand so far. The Citadel was a place of learning and studying. They were the ones running the show in Hawke’s eyes; they advise lords and kings and hold the keys to knowledge. For that reason alone, she was not sure if she should trust them completely, not yet at the very least. The strange and hairy Maester, called Marwyn, warned her about how much the citadel hated magic and dragons. And knowing she was a dragon who has magic was a big concern to them. So she wondered if there was a way to avoid any conflict with them.</p><p>Marwyn, being the wise man he was, told her that such a thing was not possible. They would eventually try to do something to her, meaning she had to be extra careful while dealing with them.</p><p>Hawke couldn’t be happier to avoid any conflict with the humans of this world. But if they dare to attack her or something else, she would defend herself with no doubt. She told Marwyn that much, so with any hope, that would deter them from any foolish attempt to screw her over.</p><p>Yet, among all of that, Hawke’s mind was focusing on other things. Learning more about the world was a wonderful thing for her. It allowed her to see things in such a better way, and while she was an incredibly free spirit with a dark sense of humor and a very laid-back person. Hawke understood the world of royalty. Her previous experience with many lords, ladies, kings and queens, and whatnot has left her with an unrestricted view of how to make her way around them. The Game was not different here than from Thedas, of that she was sure of.</p><p>“I should be careful around those lords and ladies. They can be a real pain in the ass if they think they can control me or something. But then again, as long they see me as a dragon instead of one of them, they will not act openly against me.”</p><p>Hawke has portrayed herself as a being of ancient times, lost to the ages and many nonsenses. Varric would have applauded her background history.</p><p>First, her name could not be <em>Hawke</em>, it was not possible to be an Ancient High Dragon with that type of name. Well, it could, it’s not like Hawke knew all about Ancient High Dragons and gods or whatever. But she felt as if Hawke was an incredibly private name. Something no one should know about, or at least for now. So, she thought about a name that could represent her being. At first, she considered using a name from Thedas, a name of the many gods there. Like Mythal or some rubbish like that.</p><p>But after learning that some of the old gods were indeed alive, well, <em>technically</em> alive. Hawke thought it would be best if she does not anger more ancient gods. Besides, using the name of the Archdemons was not a good idea in her opinion. They had brought so much misery and death in Thedas; it felt wrong to take any of their names as her own. So she opted for a unique approach. She would use her mother’s name, her last name, Amell. It was a highborn name, a good one at that. Elegant, unique in some ways, and the name itself meant a lot to Hawke. It was the last connection to her mother, to her family.</p><p>So Hawke presented herself as <em>The Ancient High Dragon, Amell</em>.</p><p>Not the most intimidating name in the world, yes, but it worked for her. Or so she thought. It didn’t matter anymore; it was too late to change it.</p><p>Her made-up background was that, many thousands of years ago, before the dawn of man. Because as far as she knows, every story has to start like that, or that was Varric told her once. The ancient race of High Dragons dominated the old world. Centuries of peace and prosperity came to the world. Until an evil dragon sought to conquer the world and slave the first man. A civil war started between the dragons who thought they were above mortals being and those who wanted to live in harmony with the rest. Words could not measure the sheer scale of the war. Magic and fire changed the entire world. Some continents cease to exist, while new ones emerged. For more than a hundred years, they fought each other. High above the sky, sulfur and dead changed the world. Hawke told Marwyn that at the end of their war, magic scarred the world. Eclipsing the sun for a long night. A night of horror for the mortals, but a night of melancholy for the dragons, for her. Since she saw the last of her kin died before her.</p><p>And so, as the last of her species, she retreated to the deeps of a volcano to sleep. Hoping the mortal world would survive their mistakes.</p><p>Hawke did not know how impactful her made-up story was to Marwyn. As she soon learned about the Long Night, and the horrors of it. What started as a background story ended up being linked to the cataclysm that took place in the world around eight thousand years ago.</p><p>Hawke truly had bad luck.</p><p>She was not sure if she should use it to her advantage, or something. Yet, Hawke felt as if there was no going back now. With any hope, nothing would come out of it. Hopefully.</p><p>“Well, I guess I have to research about the so-called Long Night soon. Mm, I wonder if I could go to the Citadel? From what Marwyn told me, they don’t accept women there. Puff, a bunch of pricks, that’s what they are!” Hawke said with a hissing tone.</p><p>“Who do they think they are?! What can a woman study there? Are they scared we prove to be as smart as them or more?!”</p><p>Hawke muttered angrily while eating her fish, who seemed to be still alive, but the dragon lady didn’t care at the moment. Her long teeth bite the fish with viciousness and swallowed it all in one go. She was sure if her sister could see her now, Bethany would have freaked out. Maybe because she has a dragon form or the way she ate food now. Regardless, it would have been a hilarious reaction for sure.</p><p>“Bethany, I hope you are happy.”</p><p>The thought of her family brought terrible feelings of sadness, so Hawke moved her mind away from it. Now there was a lot for her to think about.</p><p>“So, what should I do now? There is the mirror, but I still do not know how to fix it. Well, if I want to fix it. I don’t see the point of focusing on it now. I need to be careful to not screw everything here, this world does not need a Blight. Ah, what should I do now?” Hawke said as she stared around her.</p><p>“That Marwyn guy, told me he would write letters to the king to make sure I was not a threat and that we could find a common ground for peace. I would like to visit and make sure he knows I’m not a threat to him or any other human here... Wow, I call them humans now. What is that, I wonder? Maybe my mentality is changing as well? I don’t want to lose my humanity at all, that would be a bad thing for me.”</p><p>“Mm, visiting King’s Landing right now could prove to be a problem, if I arrive unannounced. So, maybe I should travel somewhere else while I tell Marwyn, I will visit him later on?”</p><p>Hawke went with the latter. She would tell Marwyn to send a letter to the king so they could meet later on, while she goes a visit some of the countrysides. Hawke stood up and walked to the shore where a small cottage came to her view. Such a small but comfortable place to live in. There she saw one boy, one of two accompanying Marwyn. <em>His name?</em> Well, Hawke didn’t ask for it and honestly, she did not care. Besides, Hawke hated those looks from both of them. Their eyes were full of lust and it disgusted the Champion of Kirkwall.</p><p>“Marwyn, where is he?” Hawke asked in not a friendly manner.</p><p>Hawke could say she was always a friendly person, but after so many years she has developed a sixth sense about people and she knew this two were not good.</p><p>“Ah, he is writing a letter to the… King,” the boy said as he kept on staring at Hawke’s curves.</p><p>Hawke sneered at him. She used her more armored form to keep those eyes away from her. Yet it annoyed her to no end. So with that in mind, she slapped the ground with her long and heavy tail, scaring the poor boy who realized what was he doing.</p><p>“I apologize!” The boy said.</p><p>Hawke huffed at him, caring too little for his excuses. “Call Marwyn, I wish to speak with him,” she said.</p><p>“Right away!” He said.</p><p>It took a few seconds before the hairy maester, Marwyn, got out of his humble home with a nasty grin on his face. He was truly a strange fellow, Hawke couldn’t figure him out. Marwyn wanted to know everything about magic, even though he was not capable of doing magic himself. Well, at least he was honest. Hawke would tell him about it, just enough to satisfy his curiosity about the subject.</p><p>Marwyn smiled at Hawke as he approached her. “Ah, my lady Amell! What can I do for you?” Marwyn said.</p><p>Hawke frowned at the way he called her <em>Lady Amell</em>. But then again, <em>what else should he call her? Her highness the Ancient High Dragon Amell?</em> How mouthful it was. So with that in mind, Hawke accepted to be called lady Amell.</p><p><em>Well, it reminds me of my mom. I don’t know how should I feel about it.</em> Hawke thought.</p><p>“Archamaester Marwyn, could you send a letter to king Rhaegar in my name?” Hawke asked.</p><p>“Oh, to king Rhaegar? Well, of course! What should I write to him?” Marwyn asked with intrigue.</p><p>“I would like a meeting with him, at his earliest convenience.”</p><p>“A meeting? I see now. Do you hope to ease the king’s mind?”</p><p>“That’s what I’m hoping. Please inform the king of my intentions.”</p><p>Marwyn nodded as he wondered what would end up happening in the future. <em>What would the king do now? Would he allow the Ancient Dragon to roam free? Would he force her to obey him or his daughter, the princess Rhaenys? From what I have seen, I doubt, she would obey anyone. Yet I can’t feel but thrilled at the notion of the unknown. What will happen to Westeros, to this world now? I can’t wait to see it!</em> Marwyn thought.</p><p>“I will do as you told, however, I would like to add more information about yourself. Would that be alright with you, my lady?” Marwyn asked.</p><p>“I agreed, it’s a sound idea. What should I add about myself? What type of information would be good for the king to know?” Hawke asked.</p><p>“Perhaps, we should add something basic like where are you from? Or your age?” Marwyn suggested.</p><p>It could truly be something more important than her age or where she was from, honestly. But if she has learned anything from the Inquisition, and what the Herald had to endure throughout the whole thing. The more the king knows about her, about how she wanted to avoid conflict, and her need to be left alone. The better would be for Hawke in the long run. So with that in mind, she thought, what could she say to the king to make him see her as a potential ally or friend. Whatever it was necessary to avoid a crisis in the Seven Kingdoms.</p><p><em>Age? What is my age? Well, I could lie since I don’t remember how much time I spent in the Fade. And where I am from? Ah, how should I answer that? That’s a hard question for me. I guess I will tell him I came from a volcano from far away or something like that, I mean, with everything I have said before. This is not much of a problem, honestly… I already make my bed, I should just lay on it! </em>Hawke thought with a grim face.</p><p>“Age? I remember now, that mortals like to keep tabs on the amount of years they lived. How old am I? Old, so old,” Hawke said.</p><p>It truly felts bizarre to think of something like that, for Hawke who got lost from reality, from the world. The concept of age has changed somewhat. Hawke was not entirely lying about her age. While in the fade, she could feel so <em>ancient</em>, and young at the same time. <em>How long it was since she saw her family? Since she fought the nightmare?</em> Hard to say, she does not know how long it has been.</p><p>The Fade destroyed the passage of time for Hawke. From what she knew, hundreds of years could have passed while she was in the fade or a few weeks. Hawke simply didn’t know.</p><p>“I see, would it be alright to just write that you are ancient? It will certainly rational things out about your… age. From what we know, you could be as older than old Valyria. Perhaps as old as the Great Empire of the Dawn. You told me about the war among your kin. A war that could be the reason of many things come to existence.”</p><p>The more she listened to his world, ancient past, the more intrigue Hawke grew. Thankfully, she could visit her dreams, or maybe if she was lucky, spirits would tell her all about it. Just like the fragments of the past, she saw back at King’s Landing, maybe the ruins of the world would tell her about the past. <em>Now, that is something I’m hoping for! Adventure to see the world. To explore and to discover new things!</em> Hawke thought with a smile on her face.</p><p>“Please tell him that, make him understand that what I’m trying to do, it’s find a common ground for us to coexist in peace. Tell him the place I came from, it’s from far away the Sunset Sea from the ruins of a volcano no longer active.”</p><p>“I understand, I should send him the letter at once! Oh, yes, I almost forgot… Why princess Rhaenys? Why you choose her?” Marwyn asked.</p><p>“Choose? Rhaenys?” Hawke looked confused at the sudden strange question.</p><p>Hawke thought for a second: what could it mean, <em>what does he mean by choosing? Does he think I somehow bonded with the cute young princess? That’s weird, I just like kids! And she was so cute!</em> Hawke thought for a second what could she say about it.</p><p>“Well, she is cute… And I like kids, there was not really a reason for it… Eh, is the king angry about it?” Hawke said, not considering the repercussion of her visit to King’s Landing.</p><p>“Oh, no! No! The king, it’s not angry at all, he is just <em>curious</em> about why his daughter brought your attention so fast.”</p><p><em>Ah, I really don’t know what he means by getting his daughter’s attention. Could it be that he is thinking that I choose the princess to be my rider or something? Like the dragons of the Targaryen family? Ah, no thanks! I don’t want to be anyone’s pet! Unless they are a beautiful and sexy woman with powerful personalities! Like my Isabela!</em> Hawke thought triumphantly.</p><p>“I do belive the king may have misinterpreted the situation a bit. If the king thinks I’m going to be his daughter’s pet, or something like that, he is wrong!” Hawke said.</p><p>“Oh! I see! It seems we misunderstood the entire situation, but if I may ask. Then, why did you kiss the princess forehead?” Marwyn asked.</p><p>Hawke frowned at the question she considered <em>stupid</em>. She loves children. Always have, so when Hawke so the cute princess with those chubby cheeks and face. She couldn’t hold herself, well, she held back. Normally she would kiss those cheeks and play with the princess to whatever the cute girl would like to play with her. Hawke dreamed of having her own children. To be a mother, a rather complicated thing for her since she didn’t like men. And she tried hard to find them attractive enough to sleep with them. Isabela being the adventuress person, she was out and in bed. Convinced Hawke to sleep with a man. Maybe and just maybe, Hawke could have a child in such a fashion but when it came down to having <em>sex</em> with the poor fellow. Hawke froze.</p><p>The Champion of Kirkwall couldn’t do it. It was too much for her. The feeling was horrible. Hawke was a kinky person, just like Isabela, but it was the first time that Hawke just couldn’t do it. It was her limit. Hawke felt dirty, so she didn’t try again. So, her dreams of being a mother disappeared. For a while, that was. They could just adopt. Or maybe there was <em>a spell </em>for her to do such a thing. <em>Who knows? </em>All of her investigations and research stopped when the Templar and Mage war started.</p><p>But what remained was her love for children. So, that’s why she found the question rather dumb or strange.</p><p>“I think she is cute, and I like her eyes. I like kids, an from what I see. She is going to be beautiful once she grows up.”</p><p>Hawke said, not thinking about her wording. She didn’t notice the eyes of Marwyn as he took those words and twisted the true meaning of them.</p><p>"So write the letter, please."</p><p>“I will… I will.”</p><p>“Alright, I will explore some of the Westerlands or Pendric Hills.”</p><p>Hawke nodded as she only stared for the last time at Marwyn, the haired archamaester. “Good luck, my lade. Have safe travel.” He said.</p><p>Hawke walked away, and she stared at the sky, and with a sigh, she jumped. Ever since she got used to her new body, Hawke learned how strong she was physically and magically. It became easy to do things like jumping incredibly high or to just crush rock with her hands. <em>What else could she do?</em> Hawke was not sure yet, but she would figure it out later.</p><p>Marwyn only stared at the sky, as the dragon lady transformed into the red dragon they knew her for. Nevertheless, no matter how many times he sees it. He couldn’t think of something more marvelous than that, yet from what the dragon told her. Or well, from what he understood. The future of Westeros, it’s getting more bright in his eyes.</p><p>“I should tell the king about this recent development, surely he would like to hear what she told me.”</p><p>Marwyn wrote the letter. That soon would change many things. But aside from the whole Ancient Dragon Business, there was something else going on. On the Riverlands, in the castle of Riverrun, a young man full of envy, hatred, and lust prepare himself to create chaos. There was no title at his name, no lordship, nothing whatsoever. But what he had, the thing he possessed, was something more dangerous and valuable. Thirst of revenge.</p><p>And soon, all Westeros would fall into chaos, because after all. <em>Chaos is a ladder.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>